<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Footballer’s Fiction by Xx_RandomStar_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331036">Footballer’s Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RandomStar_xX/pseuds/Xx_RandomStar_xX'>Xx_RandomStar_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RandomStar_xX/pseuds/Xx_RandomStar_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some basic imagines about footballers.<br/>Requests are welcome!!<br/>Xx⚽️🤍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leroy Sané/Raheem Sterling, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Marc Bartra/Gerard Piqué, Mats Hummels/Marco Reus, Niko Gießelmann/Benito Raman, Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Neymar, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen, Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jesse Lingard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some Imagines that I have been working on for a range of footballers!</p><p>If you have any requests leave them down below and I will write them. Requests are advised as it will make it so much easier for myself and it will probably be updated more often. If you do have any requests either comment them and I won't post it or you can email me at <strong><em>RandomStar.archive@gmail.com </em></strong> and when you do please subject it 'Request For Footballer's Fiction' - Even if you just want to talk you can email me as well but please subject it 'talk' or something like that so I know and don't accidently delete the email! Or you can request on Tumblr and my username is <em><strong>f1incorrectquotes</strong></em></p><p>Anyway I hope you continue to read and enjoy!! </p><p>Xx⚽️🤍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dele Alli/Eric Dier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric sitting back and reminiscing his time with Dele. He was thinking about everything and how they came to be where they are now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of these first chapters may look familiar it’s because I deleted them and now have re-uploaded them so there is a chance you have seen it before.<br/>Xx⚽️🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric was lying on his and Dele's bed just thinking back through his relationship with him. From when they first met. When they first kissed. When they finally got together. All the arguments they had and where they are now. Eric wanted to remember it all because he loved every minute of it even the arguments that left him crying in his bed alone. It's what made Eric and Dele them.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <em> It was the year 2015 and Eric walked into the training ground. It was training before pre-season happened and he gravitated towards the group of people that he always does during training. When they were warming up Poch and the coach came over to them to introduce them properly to the new signing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "This is Dele," Poch said pointing to this tall darker-skinned boy that was stood next to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric looked at him and was already fascinated by him. Eric briefly knew Dele because of the international team, however, he never really spoke to him because they usually stayed in their little clubs on international break. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric was the first one to go and speak to Dele introducing himself and everyone else. Eric knew how it felt being the new one to the team since he was in that position last year so he just wanted Dele to feel welcomed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric never left Dele alone wanting to show him where everything was. Yeah since that very first day Eric and Dele were both inseparable. </em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eric smiled at the memory of when he first found out that Dele was playing for his club team and not only his country. Eric remembered feeling that he could actually get to know Dele more and hang out with him every day. </p>
<p>He remembered all the little feelings that he felt when he first set eyes on Dele and how thankful Dele kept saying he was that Eric was there and looking after him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <em> It was now 2017 Eric and Dele have been inseparable for 2 years constantly joking about with each other pulling pranks on each other throughout the years. Eric had also started having feelings for Dele but had never acted on them because he didn't want to lose Dele as a friend because he cares too much about him for that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was one of the biggest Champions League games during the group stages. Whoever won this game was topping the group and would most likely get an easier team in the round of 16. It was Tottenham v Real Madrid. Tottenham at home. When they last played it was 1-1 so it was all to play for. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric was so nervous in the tunnel he wasn't even able to stand still for a few seconds whilst standing in the tunnel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You okay Eric" Dele asked grabbing Eric's hand and playing with it. </em>
</p>
<p><em> "Yeah just a little nervous I guess" he replied chucking a little bit at the end. </em>     </p>
<p>
  <em> "It's okay we are all a little bit nervous at times but I promise everything will be fine," Dele said kissing Eric's cheek then walking off to somewhere else in the line. Eric could feel his cheeks going red and maybe was meant to ask himself when Dele got so wise but all he could think about was Dele's lips on his cheek. Oh god! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dele was luckily right about that game. They managed to Win 3-1 against a team that has won the two previous champions league.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Dele come up and hug him. Eric jumped a bit when he felt arms around him and a big lump on his front. Eric hugged back and realised as cliche as it sounds he didn't want it to end but he knew at some point it would. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dele once again kissed Eric's cheek and ran off.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Dele wait" Eric shouted towards Dele and chasing after him to catch him up. He saw Dele stop in his tracks and turn around to face Eric. The smile was still bright and permanent on his face. Eric knew that it was now or never to tell Dele. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I wanted to tell you something," Eric said now feeling really nervous about what he was about to say. He didn't want to say it but he knew if he didn't he would regret it for his life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What is it?" Dele asked looking really innocent just looking back at Eric. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Before I say this I want to let you know that I want our friendship to stay the same" Eric said in one breath and taking a big one at the end of the sentence. Dele kept his mouth shut waiting for Eric to continue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I like you and when I say I like you I mean I like you more than a friend" Eric explained not looking Dele in his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> After a few minutes of silence, Eric gathered a bit of courage and looked up at Dele's face. He saw Dele smiling like an idiot like he always is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I like you too" Dele muttered to Eric. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Great I will take you out on a date tomorrow at 6," Eric said now being the one grinning like an idiot. </em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Yeah, that's how Eric admitted his feelings to Dele. Now that all that has happened he can't seem to see why he was so nervous before. </p>
<p>Eric remembered how long he spent picking out the perfect outfit but in the end, he ended up calling someone to help. He remembered the dumb smile he had on his face through the rest of that day and the next one. It was a lot like the smile he's wearing right now just remembering everything.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <em> The day after Eric asked Dele out it was their date. Eric had to ask a couple of his friends to pick out his outfit because he knew he wouldn't make a very good choice. They ended up picking out a pair of jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of trainers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric was sat in the restaurant waiting for Dele to arrive. They both agreed to meet at the restaurant because they thought that it would be easier, however, Eric didn't realise he would be this restless. Tapping on the table, bouncing his leg up and down and everything else that would annoy anyone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When Dele arrived Eric was speechless with how well-dressed he was. Well, he was always well-dressed however tonight he had outdone himself. What he was wearing was also very simple but Dele somehow pulls it off very well. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hello," Dele said looking very shy now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "How are you?" Eric asked hugging Dele. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Good," Dele said hugging back and sitting down in his chair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The night was filled with laughs and a lot of random story's. There is never a dull moment when these two are around each other because they can make each other laugh over the most stupid of things. Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end at some point. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When the night did end they walked back to their cars together still laughing and joking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Thank you for tonight Eric it's been great" Dele said with one of the brightest smiles on his face.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "See you tomorrow Dier," Dele said when they pulled back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah see you tomorrow Del Boy." </em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The date was like a dream come true. It may have been simple however it was amazing. There was no dull moment and there was also no awkward silences throughout the night. They could talk about anything random and stupid and they would both be engaged in it.</p>
<p>The kiss was nothing like Eric thought I would be like. It was soft and calm. Eric believed that it would be rougher but Eric liked that it was calm.</p>
<p>Up to that point, everything has been good to them but with every relationship, there are arguments they just need to work through them.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p><em> It's never nice to argue with someone you care about but it always hurts more when it's your first argument with someone that you love. </em>  </p>
<p>
  <em> Eric walked into his own home to find the door unlocked. He went straight to the living room and saw Dele sat there deep in thought. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hey Dele what are you doing here?" Eric asked cautiously because he knew if Dele was mad it wouldn't take a lot to tip him off and make him start shouting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What's wrong? What isn't wrong Eric" Dele shouted. Okay, so he was already very mad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Dele what's got you so upset?" Eric questioned still being very careful however slowly making his way towards Dele. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You. That's what's got me so upset you. You going off with everyone else joking and laughing with them but you didn't even acknowledge me" Dele screamed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric always knew that Dele was insecure that Eric was going to leave him but he never thought Dele would start this. Eric must have been quiet for too long because Dele was giving him a displeasing look. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What nothing to say back to that" Dele said still angry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I don't get why you are so angry Dele you do it all the time," Eric said now getting angry that Dele was annoyed at him for something Dele does all the time. It doesn't make any sense to Eric. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Whatever" Dele replied standing up and storming out of Eric's house not forgetting to slam the door on his way out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The tears that had already started pricking at the corners of Eric's eyes started to fall. He had no clue what just happened and he had no clue how to sort it. With the tears falling down Eric's face he just walked into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Eric was lost he knew he would have to fix it but he had no clue how.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eric ended up falling asleep on his bed with the tears still freely falling down his face. Eric would sort it out in the morning when he was actually awake. </em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Eric was still sat on his and Dele's bed grinning like an idiot with tears pricking in the corners of his eyes but what was different now was that Dele was next to him cuddling into him.</p>
<p>"Hey Del-boy," Eric said once he realised that Dele was sat next to him. </p>
<p>"What were you thinking about?" Dele questioned generally interested.</p>
<p>"Us, how all this came about" Eric replied gesturing around the room that they were sat in. Eric could also feel Dele smiling like an idiot next to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah it's been good"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it has. Happy first anniversary, I love you" Eric said kissing Dele.</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, I love you too"</p>
<p>No matter what has happened. Their confessions, their arguments it's what has made Eric and Dele them. They've made it one year dating now onto many others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus tries to make Jesse's birthday morning as good as possible even if he can't do a lot but it is Jesse so it has to be special.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day that Marcus been planning for weeks. And no before anyone starts thinking it's not a proposal. 15th of December. Otherwise known as Jesse Lingard's birthday.</p>
<p>Jesse was currently sleeping in their bed and Marcus was awake next to him trying to decide whether or not he should make pancakes for his breakfast. You see he shouldn't because of their strict diet and they also have a really important game against Liverpool tomorrow however it is Jesse's day. Ole will also be really mad if he finds out they had pancakes for breakfast especially since he let them have training later just for Jesse's birthday. I know Marcus was shocked too when he let them.</p>
<p>Anyway, he knows pancakes can be more healthy if you put fruit and all that in it but that's not that pancakes he's on about. He's on about the ones with lots and lots of syrup on them that make you want to throw up if you eat too many of them. There is also another problem with the pancakes, he can't actually cook very well.</p>
<p>Marcus felt Jesse stir a bit next to him and it did make him jump a little bit especially since he was in his own little world. Marcus quickly decided to make the pancakes because it's Jesse's birthday and who cares if they're not healthy.</p>
<p>Marcus reluctantly got out of the warm bed and out into the cold house. He walked down the stairs and instantly put the heating on before anything because it's freezing. Once Marcus did that he googled how to make pancakes and got out everything that he actually needed.</p>
<p>Marcus made the pancakes and managed not to set anything on fire or burn anything. Not going to lie that's like the first time that's happened and luckily it happened on Jesse's birthday. Marcus put everything on a tray and carefully carried it back up the stairs to our room.</p>
<p>Putting it on the side of the bed he ran to where he hid his presents and grabbed the ones that he brought for his birthday that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper so he knows the difference. Marcus ran back into the bedroom and placed the presents on the bed.</p>
<p>Marcus jumped on top of Jesse and started kissing his face to wake him up.</p>
<p>"Hmmmmm," Jesse said turning his face further into the pillow.</p>
<p>"Jesse" Marcus said kissing down to Jesse's neck trying to wake him up.</p>
<p>"What," Jesse asked keeping his face pressed into the pillow.</p>
<p>"Get up," Marcus said trying to turn Jesse over. He knew Jesse could smell the food however for some reason he didn't want to wake up.</p>
<p>"Why we've got late training so I can sleep in on my birthday," Jesse said still keeping his eyes closed. Marcus decided to kiss Jesse and instantly Jesse kissed back. Marcus ended up sitting on Jesse's lap kissing him until he needed air so he pulled back. That's when Jesse opened his eyes to look at Marcus.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday," Marcus said smiling at Jesse and taking this opportunity to give him his breakfast that Marcus slaved over. Well, he didn't exactly slave over them but Marcus always likes exaggerating things and this was one of the times.</p>
<p>Jesse didn't even wait and immediately started scoffing down the pancakes. Marcus couldn't help but laugh and how quickly Jesse was eating his pancakes.</p>
<p>"Good?" Marcus asked chuckling a lot at Jesse.</p>
<p>"Good," Jesse said swallowing the last bite of pancake.</p>
<p>"I've got something for you," Marcus said grabbing the presents and giving them to Jesse.</p>
<p>"Okay, not that I mind you sitting on me or anything but could you possibly get off so I could sit up," Jesse asked looking straight into Marcus' eyes. Marcus just nodded his head and say on his side of the bed eyes shining brightly and him also smiling like a mad man.</p>
<p>Jesse couldn't help but laugh at how excited Marcus actually seemed to be to give him his present. Jesse sat up and opened his card first and then he went to his presents. Jesse opened them carefully and slowly wanting to keep the suspense up for some reason that he didn't even know himself.</p>
<p>Jesse's eyes widened in shock with what he got. Marcus had got Jesse a chain necklace that had the letters M&amp;J at the bottom but not only that Marcus had also got Jesse a jacket and pair of shoes and Jesse had wanted this for a while but had never brought himself it. Jesse literally threw himself into Marcus.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you" Jesse kept muttering into Marcus' neck whilst squeezing the life out of him.</p>
<p>"It's all you deserve and I love you too," Marcus said hugging Jesse back.</p>
<p>"However we've got to leave for training soon so you better get ready because you are like a girl when getting dressed. You take forever." Marcus continued.</p>
<p>Jesse hit him but paid no attention to the getting ready part instead he pulled Marcus into a deep kiss. Marcus immediately returned it not wanting to disappoint.</p>
<p>After about 15 minutes of kissing and nothing else, Marcus pulled away.</p>
<p>"Okay we really have to get ready to leave because if we're late Ole will murder us," Marcus said getting out of the be once again. Jesse followed and also got dressed with Marcus.</p>
<p>They both eventually made it to training. Maybe a bit later then they should've but oh well Marcus would deal with the consequences when they came. Everyone wished Jesse a happy birthday and Marcus couldn't wait until tomorrow when they play Liverpool and have that surprise party Marcus had been planning for a while for Jesse. Hopefully, everything will be fine like it has so far this morning.</p>
<p>"I know it's only the morning but thank you for making this birthday a good one," Jesse said kissing Marcus and taking him out of his own thoughts.</p>
<p>"Your welcome old man" Marcus said laughing at himself which made Jesse roll his eyes. Yep, this party tomorrow will be good Marcus thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rafinha/Neymar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rafinha is out of football because of a torn ACL and is all miserable. To make matters worse his boyfriend isn't even in the same country as him and he misses him like mad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ney" Rafinha whined into his phone tears still falling down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rafa everything will be fine you've overcome this once before what's stopping you from overcoming it again," Neymar asked into the phone trying to get Rafa to calm down a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafinha got an injury during training and it was pretty bad. He just got told that he had Cruciate Ligament Rupture. Yes, he has had that happen to him before back in the 15/16 season. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you were here last time Ney making everything so much easier. But now... But now your in Paris a whole different country to me" Rafinha cried over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rafa I promise you that everything will be fine even if I'm not there next to you the whole time," Neymar said softly into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay bye" Rafinha sniffed hanging up straight away not even allowing Neymar to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the phone, Neymar huffed sitting down on the bench where Dani came up and sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?" Dani asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rafa's injured again like he was in the 15/16 season. Really bad. And I'm not there I'm here in a whole different country. I'm not where my other half needs me to be" Neymar ranted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani just smiled at the other Brazilian Neymar shot him back a confused look wondering why Dani was smiling at a time like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What," Neymar said realising Dani was coming up with an idea in his head. Probably a crazy one as well when he was at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go and see him," Dani said. Okay maybe it wasn't as crazy as Neymar originally thought it would be but it was still crazy. They were in the middle of their season it's not like Neymar could miss training. Could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't miss training Dani" Neymar explained letting out a big breath at the end of the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can miss one to check on your boyfriend and I will even cover for you" Dani smiled. Neymar smiled back and hugged Dani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neymar let go of Dani and grabbed his stuff and literally ran out of the locker room and straight to his car. He could hear Dani laughing at him but he didn't care he wanted to see Rafinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neymar as quickly as possible without going over the speed limit majority of the time, he may have gone over it a few times, got home and packed his bags. He then speeded straight to the airport with his hat and glasses on and found a flight that goes straight to Barcelona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just scrolling through his phone waiting for his plane to be called so he could go on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Disclaimer: never been on a plane so I have no clue how it works)</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neymar decided to send a message to Thiago Silva, his captain, to let him know that he won't be in training.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Thiago Silva</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey Thiago, won't be in training tomorrow and I'll let you know about the rest of the week</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>That was the message he quickly sent just letting Thiago know about it but not giving a reason because Dani said he would deal with that. Neymar did have some doubts about the reason that Dani would give to why Neymar wouldn't be at training. As on cue, his phone buzzed so Neymar looked at it.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Thiago Silva</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey Thiago, won't be in training tomorrow and I'll let you know about the rest of the week</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Neymar saw that and panicked so just turned off his phone pretending not to see it. Yeah, that will work. Neymar was sat there when he heard the call to his plane so he walked to the plane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Neymar was on the plane Rafinha was sat on his sofa with some of the guys playing a little bit of Fifa. It was Rafinha v Sergi Roberto. Rafinha was PSG just so he could feel a little bit closer to Neymar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You miss him don't you," Sergi said to Rafa whilst picking Barcelona as his team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just want to see him. I know I saw him the other day but I know he could make my leg feel better instantly" Rafa said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's play this game and not worry," Sergi said smiling at Rafinha kind of knowing that Neymar was on his way thanks to Dani but he wasn't going to let Rafinha know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like an eternity the plane landed and Neymar was so close to Rafinha, however, he also felt so far. Neymar got in a car and asked them to go straight to Rafinha's house not even caring about anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neymar couldn't stop bouncing on his feet when he was walking to Rafinha's front door. He couldn't wait to see him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>**KNOCK KNOCK**</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neymar stood outside of the front door waiting for someone to open the door. Finally, the door opened and Rafinha came into view with his crutches guessing that's what Rafa had to use so he could walk a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ney," Rafa said absolutely speechless that Neymar was actually here on his doorstep waiting to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neymar didn't say anything just brought Rafinha into a big hug but being careful of his leg that was injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have fun I'm going now. Nice to see you again Ney" Sergi said squeezing past and out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go and watch a film," Neymar said carrying Rafa towards his bedroom to watch a film together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since his injury, Rafinha couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He knew that even if Neymar wasn't in the same country if Rafinha really needed him he would come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Niko Gießelmann/Benito Raman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benito and Niko have had this prank war going on for as long as most people in the team can remember and after the last prank Niko played on Beni he decided to get revenge. Harmless pranks are all part of the fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benito was sat in the locker room changed into his training kit with all his teammates in the locker room. Well nearly all of them there was one Niko who wasn't there.</p>
<p>"Anyone know where Niko is?" Beni asked everyone who was in the locker room.</p>
<p>"No, why you missing him?" Someone said laughing at him.</p>
<p>"No, I want to do this," Beni said standing up and turning towards his own locker opening it up and leaving it like that. He then turned around and walked towards Niko's locker opening that up as well. He turned back to his locker and grabbed something out of it.</p>
<p>Ball pool balls. That's what he got out of his own locker and his bag. Ball pool balls.</p>
<p>Beni got a little bit of cardboard from his locker and placed it in Niko's locker so the balls wouldn't fall out when he was placing them in there. Slowly Beni added the balls into the locker making sure none of them was falling out. All of the guys were looking at him curiously wondering what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Beni what are you actually doing?" One of the guys eventually asked.</p>
<p>"Well, you see Niko decided to fill my car with a bunch of balloons so I've decided to get payback by filling his locker with balls because when he opens it, it will make a mess and he will have to clean it up like I had to clean my car," Beni said smirking like it was the best idea he's ever had.</p>
<p>"You two are terrible to each other," one of the guys said helping Beni keep the cardboard in place not sure why he's helping Beni with this.</p>
<p>Beni got all of the balls into the locker and got the other person to remove the cardboard so it wouldn't be in the locker. Beni then closed the locker as quickly as he could making sure that none of the balls fell out of the locker as he did so.</p>
<p>"There and now we wait," Beni said sitting down on the bench and getting his phone out waiting for Niko to arrive.</p>
<p>After some time Niko finally strolled into the locker room immediately looking around the room for his mate who he enjoys making fun of. Beni was stood in front of his bench tying up his shoelaces so he could go out and train.</p>
<p>"Hey, short stuff," Niko said walking straight over to Beni and ruffling his hair making sure he messed it up.</p>
<p>"Stop doing that" Beni replied slapping Niko's hands off of his head. Just because Beni was shorter than Niko didn't mean that Niko had to do that.</p>
<p>"What?" Niko asked pretending to be confused.</p>
<p>"Ruffling my hair and calling me short-stuff. Just because you're a freaking giant," Beni said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting as a little kid would.</p>
<p>"One, I'm not that tall you're just short. Two, stop acting like a little kid,"</p>
<p>"I'm not short. I'm not a little kid your just old," Beni retaliated.</p>
<p>"I'm 5'9, that's not tall. You're 5'6 that's short and I'm only 27 that's not old,"</p>
<p>"It is old soon you will be sat at home in an armchair watching me play whilst you can't get up by yourself," Beni said smugly. Niko just punched Beni in the arm and walked over to his seat and placed his bag onto the bench. Beni smiled and went straight outside making sure that he wasn't in the room when this happens. Okay maybe he hovered by the door to see this occur and then he could run so he doesn't get caught.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Beni heard Niko shouting a bunch of swear words. Beni found it hard to hold back his laughter but somehow managed to do it and took off outside. As he made it outside Beni looked towards the door that he just walked out of and the door that Niko would walk through any moment. The locker room was very close to the outside so the guys actually have no excuse of being late.</p>
<p>"BENITO," Beni heard Niko shout then all of a sudden Niko came out the door slamming open just before.</p>
<p>"Why the hell would you do that?" Niko screamed running straight over to where Beni was located.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you on about?" Beni asked putting on his best innocent face that he could.</p>
<p>"Putting the balls in my locker," Niko exclaimed. Beni was doing well to hold back his laugh well that was until their coach came over to Niko.</p>
<p>"Niko why aren't you changed yet we're meant to be starting in a minute," the coach said looking straight at him.</p>
<p>"Sir, I also know that the big mouth giant next to me messed up the locker room," Beni said giving Niko a big smile. Niko just glared at him giving him a silent warning to shut up.</p>
<p>"Niko you better clean up that mess before you come back out here and every minute that your late is a minute that you have to stay behind after training and every minute that you are late 5 laps," The coach said sternly then walking off to another part of the training pitch once he spoke to Niko.</p>
<p>"I'm actually going to kill you, you prick," Niko said glaring at Beni when he was walking off towards the locker room.</p>
<p>"Paybacks a bitch Niko," Beni shouted back laughing.</p>
<p>They both may be mean to each other however it's a lot of fun for both of them when there pranking each other. Not when there being pranked but that's all part of the fun that they always have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Jesse and Marcus get called up for international duty but they have a little bit of a problem. They have no one to look after Josh, their son. They have to bring him with them and Jesse has to pack his bag. Let's just say he may forget something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the time of year when all club football stops for a couple of weeks so players can go and play for the national team, if they get called up that is. The season hasn't long begun but they already get a break. This time for the England team both Marcus and Jesse had got called up together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had made a plan so Joshua could stay with Jesse's parents when he and Marcus were away and couldn't look after him. They had figured out with both sets of parents that if they both get called up they could look after Josh. This had all been going to plan until Jesse's parents called up saying that they couldn't look after him because an emergency had came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus had already left for the training camp and Jesse had waited behind for his parents. He was on the sofa with all of his bags and Josh was playing with his toys in front of him when he got the phone call from his parents. Jesse just said that it was okay and called near enough everyone else he knew to see if they could look after him, unfortunately, none of them could. Jesse had to come up with an option and quick if he wanted to go to the training camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Gareth, can I ask you something?" Jesse asked over the phone after a while knowing that this was his only option now in such a short amount of time if he also wanted to play for the national team this time around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, what is it?" Gareth replied knowing that Jesse should already be on his way to the training camp with Marcus but he couldn't hear any traffic and he could hear Jesse's son in the background so he knew that it must have something to do with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would it be possible for me to bring Josh into the camp with us because my parents have become busy with something so can't look after him and everybody else that I know already have plans at such short notice and this was the only plan I had left unless I just don't go to the training camp" Jesse rambled on. He knew he was rambling a load and probably including things that didn't even matter but Jesse didn't really care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can bring him I will make sure someone can be with him when both you and Marcus are training and when there is a game," Gareth said cutting Jesse off knowing that Jesse could end up talking for hours on end if he didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you," Jesse said hanging up the phone so he could get Josh's stuff packed and call an uber so that they could get to the training ground. Jesse also had to let Marcus know what was happening before he freaks out.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Marcus❤</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Something came up with my parents so I have to bring Josh to the training camp</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Okay I'll meet you by the entrance to help you. Text me when your near also bring nice clothes for Josh, not the horrible ones you like picking. AND REMEMBER A TOOTHBRUSH FOR HIM AND YOU</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Fine. Love you</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Love you too</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>"Come on bud let's get your stuff ready," Jesse said standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Josh asked. He has got to the stage where he asks why at everything even if there's no answer for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're coming to the training camp with me and daddy," Jesse said starting to walk up the stairs slowly making sure that Josh was following him and wouldn't fall down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See daddy," Josh said getting excited over seeing Marcus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, soon but we need to pack some clothes and toys for you," Jesse said grabbing Josh's bag for when they go away. Josh was running around his bedroom throwing random stuff into his bag but Jesse couldn't complain he was doing the same and not even watching what they were putting in there. All he knew was that Marcus would not be happy with the state of the bag, or the bedroom for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that everything?" Jesse asked Josh knowing that Josh would have a better chance at remembering everything than Jesse does. Josh nodded his head and sat on Jesse's lap waiting for them to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's go the car is downstairs"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long and somewhat painful drive, Jesse's uber pulled up outside of the training centre. Throughout the whole drive, Josh kept asking how long till they saw Marcus and at one point he threw a tantrum because he couldn't see Marcus. Jesse thanked the driver for dropping them here and grabbed Josh and helped him out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready to see daddy and our friends?" Jesse asked Josh once he got all of their bags with help from the uber driver. Josh nodded his head and put out his hands for Jesse to pick him up knowing that out of both of his parents Jesse would be the one to pick him up. He knew how to push both of his parents and which ones would do what for him. He knew Jesse was the one who would let him get away with more. Jesse just sighed and put down the bags that were in his hands and picked Josh up. Once he was sure that Josh wasn't going to fall out of his arms he picked up the bag with his boots in to give to Josh so he could carry them because they weren't that heavy so he should be able to manage. Jesse managed to pick up most of the other bags but the driver picked up some bags to help Jesse as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Jesse said to the guy as he placed the bags down on the floor. The guy nodded his head and made his way to his car. Jesse grabbed the boots out of Josh's hands so he could pass them to the kit man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jess you need to stop picking him up he's big enough to walk around by himself," Marcus sighed when he walked into the room seeing Josh in Jesse's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my fault he has some kind of hold on me maybe he was magic powers," Jesse said placing Josh on the floor so Marcus couldn't complain about it anymore and because of the look Marcus was giving him. Marcus sometimes didn't believe that Jesse was 5 years older than him especially when he acted like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Marcus said grabbing some of the bags to help Jesse. Jesse picked up the remaining bags and followed Marcus to their room with Josh in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesse," Jesse heard from behind him as he made his way down to the hangout area with Josh and Marcus. He turned around at the call of his name and he saw Trent running towards him. Trent jumped on him but luckily Jesse managed to get his balance so he didn't fall over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on let's play Fifa," Trent said racing off towards the room where they all hang out. Josh saw this as a game though and chased after Trent as fast as his little legs will let him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Children all of them," Jesse said laughing at Trent but quickly changed his mind as he chased after them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah like you," Marcus said under his breath walking after all three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus and Jesse had both stayed back talking to each other and a couple of the other guys whilst Josh was running around and having fun with the other guys. Jesse was trying to figure out what game they were playing however he had no luck with it. Luckily the guys were making Josh tired with all the running around because it should make it easier to get him to sleep in an hour or so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour or so Marcus decided it was time to get Josh ready for bed because it was nearing 8 o'clock and that was later than when Josh normally went to bed at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Josh, it's time for bed," Marcus said to him standing up getting ready to go up to their room. Jesse followed his actions by also standing up. They watched as Joshua started to whine hoping to stay up a little bit longer. Josh turned his face to Jesse knowing that he would be the one to allow him to stay up longer but the look on Marcus' face gave Jesse the impression that he won't budge so just tell Josh to come with them. He was more scared of Marcus then he was of Joshua throwing a tantrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Josh you can play with them tomorrow," Jesse said to him which made him pout but follow Marcus towards their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse fell back onto the bed ready to go to sleep even if it was still quite early because he felt like it was an exhausting day. Jesse had closed his eyes to 'rest' them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesse" Marcus called from the bathroom which made Jesse jump and fall off of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming," Jesse said scrambling to get up off the floor. He walked to the bathroom where Josh was sat on the toilet seat with Marcus' phone watching a video on YouTube and Marcus was frantically looking through the bags in the bathroom obviously looking for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you looking for?" Jesse asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My toothbrush so I can brush my teeth," Josh answered looking up to Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I reminded you to bring the toothbrush and what's the one thing you forgot. I can't believe you forgot Josh's toothbrush. God next time I'm staying with him so if this happens I can pack everything," Marcus said slowly getting more and more annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down it's fine," Jesse said kissing Marcus. It was only a slow short kiss but it was enough to calm Marcus down a bit. It's the effect Jesse has on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let him use my toothbrush then we can buy another tomorrow," Jesse said to him and Marcus nodded his head. Slowly Jesse pulled away from Marcus so he could walk back out of the bathroom and so Marcus could continue to get Josh ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes in the bathroom, Josh and Marcus both walked out and immediately made their way to the bed where Jesse was sat with one of Josh's bedtime stories getting ready to read it. Jesse ended up reading the story but halfway through it, Josh was asleep as the tiring day of travelling and the guys had worn him out completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Marcus said kissing Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I love you" Marcus then said kissing Josh's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we love you," Jesse said quickly kissing Josh's forehead then Marcus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't believe you forgot the toothbrush even though reminded you!" Marcus said after a couple of minutes of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up and find us a film to watch," Jesse said back to him trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni and Lucas in a newish relationship which their teammates know about and the start of the season isn't going the way anybody thought it would and some team members start blaming them for the way that the season is going. What will they end up doing about this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is based last year when Ronaldo and Zidane left.<br/>Also I may have made Benzema a bit of a prick so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know why this team isn't working very well together this season," Toni heard someone say as he and his boyfriend, Lucas, walked towards the locker room. Toni put his hand out to stop Lucas from walking in wanting to hear what they had to say. Toni doesn't really eavesdrop but he wanted to hear what people were saying about this team. He also wanted to know what the team really thought about himself and Lucas dating since what people had said wasn't really showing what they thought. They all seemed quite happy for them to their faces but people don't always say what they feel, clearly.</p>
<p>"Why?" they heard Isco, well they guessed it was Isco because it sounded a lot like him, ask the other person back.</p>
<p>"Because of the two people that aren't currently in the room," The original voice, who they now know is Benzema, said and he sounded really confident about his idea.</p>
<p>"Who? Lucas and Toni what the hell do they have to do with us starting the season badly?" Marco asked and by the sound of his voice, Toni could tell that he was generally confused.</p>
<p>"They're too focused on their relationship like they can't be bothered with our team,"</p>
<p>"You can't just blame those two for all of us playing poorly. It takes time but soon we will be back at our best. We just lost our manager and are goal scorer what do you expect us to still be brilliant. Believe it or not, that's not how this works," Marcelo joined in trying to defend Toni and Lucas. They always knew that Marcelo was generally happy for them so it was nice that he has their backs.</p>
<p>"Whatever just because you guys don't agree with me doesn't mean it's not true," Benzema shouted. Nobody said a thing after that and everything was silent. Everything was silent until Benzema spoke again.</p>
<p>"Maybe they should just break up it would make everything easier,"</p>
<p>Toni looked at Lucas as soon as he heard those words and he saw some tears falling down his face. Toni knew that tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes too but he didn't want to cry not with Lucas like he was. Toni walked up to Lucas quickly and wiped the tears away not wanting anyone else to bother Lucas about their own relationship.</p>
<p>"They really think that," Lucas whimpered hiding his face into Toni's top hoping to stop the tears.</p>
<p>"I knew that not all of them were going to like us dating but I didn't know that they would blame us for the bad start this season," Lucas continued.</p>
<p>"Shhh, we're all not playing our best and they just want someone to blame and us two are the easiest to blame," Toni tried to reason with Lucas. He was trying to find something that Lucas would believe but also himself. Lucas just nodded and pushed the locker room door open to show everybody else that was in the room. When they walked in everyone went silent and just stared at Toni and Lucas. Toni ran his hand through his blond hair and made his way over to his space and immediately got changed still feeling eyes on the back of his head but ignored them all. Lucas looked around the locker room and saw a load of eyes on him. Lucas had never really been self-conscious but with everybody's eyes on him, he started to feel it. He was sure that they could see that he had been crying. Lucas looked for Toni and saw him getting changed Lucas sighed and walked over so he could get changed as well.</p>
<p>Both Toni and Lucas through training were down and they found it hard to smile and actually laugh with everybody else. The training session was painful for both of them knowing what they were saying before training. Even if some of the guys did protect them it hurt to know that some of them didn't. Mostly Toni and Lucas stayed by themselves, not even talking to each other. They didn't want to give them more fuel to use.</p>
<p>When training ended Lucas and Toni went straight to there car so they could talk about what happened. Once they got changed again as fast as humanly possible not wanting to stay there any longer then they actually have to.</p>
<p>"We need to talk about this," Lucas said reluctantly not wanting this to happen. Toni just nodded and opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"Lucas you know how much I love you but if the guys think this is going to help maybe we should break up until the end of the season and see if it helps," Toni whispered with his forehead placed against Lucas'.</p>
<p>"Okay if you think that it will work let's try it. I love you," After a couple of minutes of silence, Lucas decided to continue with what he was saying.</p>
<p>"So are we still up for dinner tomorrow night?" Lucas generally asked.</p>
<p>"We've only been broken up for 10 seconds and you just asked me if we're still up for dinner tomorrow night" Toni sighed trying to keep in a laugh that he could feel coming out.</p>
<p>"What we are still friends. Best friends, in fact, well actually more than that but I still want dinner and you said that you would take me out tomorrow night?" Lucas said smugly.</p>
<p>"Fine but you're making this breaking up thing very hard," Toni said to him smiling since he couldn't hold that back anymore but still finding it difficult to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>"Good, see you tomorrow" Lucas replied kissing Toni on the cheek and walking off towards his car.</p>
<p>Yep, this guy was making the break up really hard. He was an actual idiot. As Toni thought about that he started laughing and thinking about how he couldn't wait for this time to be up so Lucas could be back in his bed. To be honest it would probably happen tomorrow night after dinner but they can be broken up for 24 hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergi and Marc hadn't seen each other in a while even if they are in a relationship. When they go on holiday with the guys and see each other in the first time in a while they decide to refamiliarise each other with their bodies... SMUT WARNING</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING<br/>--&gt; Anal Sex<br/>--&gt; Anal Fingering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MARC!" was the only warning Marc actually got before he was attacked by his best friend and lover of years. They started dating when both of them were in La Masia. Their relationship was easier a couple of years ago when both of them played for Barcelona however they've made it work. Anyway, Sergi had jumped on Marc and because he didn't get enough notice Marc collapsed in the middle of the airport with Sergi on top of him.</p>
<p>"Hi," Sergi said shyly and Marc couldn't help but slightly laugh at how cute Sergi was being. Marc ran his hand through Sergi's hair and couldn't keep the smile that was plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"Get up lovers we've got a holiday to get to," Gerard shouted walking past the two guys on the floor. Sergi's cheeks started to go red from being embarrassed at what just happened. Sergi then jumped up off of Marc and then pulled Marc up as well. Marc placed his lips onto Sergi's not even caring with how was around. It was only a little peck but still made Sergi go even redder.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Gerard will kill us if we hold back his holiday anymore," Marc said grabbing Sergi's bags for him and then walking out towards the door where the cars were for all of the guys. They walked towards the cars where all the guys were waiting. It was a time away from home with just the guys. No wives, girlfriends or kids. Just the guys.</p>
<p>**TIME SKIP**</p>
<p>Sergi was stood in front of the mirror just sorting out his hair when Marc came up from behind him.</p>
<p>"Hey," Sergi said stopping his hands from where they were in his hair. Marc grabbed his hands and moved them from his hair so Sergi couldn't sort it out any longer.</p>
<p>"Your hair looks fine," Marc said kissing up the side of Sergi's neck. Sergi tilted his head to the side to give Marc some more room but as soon as he did that Marc moved away. A whine left Sergi's lips and Sergi tried moving back towards Marc but Marc had moved too far away.</p>
<p>"Come on Sergi we've got to leave," Marc said walking out of the door. Sergi sighed but followed Marc out of the door to the club that they were going to go to with the other guys.</p>
<p>Sergi was on the dance floor dancing with some random guy. Sergi wasn't drunk so he knew what he was doing. He was doing it to get Marc's attention. It wasn't his best idea but all night Marc has just ignoring Sergi. When Sergi tried speaking to him Marc just blew him off and spoke to someone else. So Sergi decided to get the attention back on him by dancing with another guy.</p>
<p>Sergi kept looking at Marc as he was dancing and he saw Marc just staring at him. Jaw tight and not even acknowledging the others who were talking to him. A smirk came across Sergi's face knowing Marc's attention was fully on him.</p>
<p>After some time of dancing with a random guy, Marc actually got up and off of his seat and walked straight towards Sergi. He pulled Sergi off of the guy and straight into his own chest and started dancing with him.</p>
<p>"You don't dance like that with anyone else only me," Marc said into Sergi's ear. Sergi removed his face from Marc's neck and looked straight into Marc's eyes and Sergi could see the jealousy through them.</p>
<p>"I love you," Sergi stated not looking away from Marc's intense gaze.</p>
<p>"I love you too," Marc said moving closer to Sergi's lips so he could capture them in a kiss.</p>
<p>"Let's go back to the hotel because I have a problem that needs sorting out," Marc said onto Sergi's lips pushing his lower half onto him as well so Sergi could feel the problem. Sergi giggled slightly then when he felt it he moaned slightly. Marc grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him straight out of the club not talking to any of the guys or letting them know where he was going. It was only a short walk back to the hotel but felt like a lifetime at a time like this.</p>
<p>"I love you so much," Marc said trapping Sergi between himself and the wall once they made it back to the hotel room. Marc then attacked Sergi's lips in a passionate kiss. Sergi pulled away when he needed to get more air.</p>
<p>"I love you too" Sergi finally said when he got the chance but as soon as he said it Marc's lips were back on his. Sergi could tell by the way that Marc was kissing him that Marc was slightly jealous of what happened. It wasn't Sergi's fault but Marc was still jealous at how close that guy was to Sergi and Sergi not actually doing anything.</p>
<p>Marc finally let Sergi out from being trapped between himself and the door. He, however, pulled Sergi towards the bed not letting him go. Sergi fell backwards onto the bed and Marc moved on top of him. Marc kissed Sergi on the lips again moving his tongue into Sergi's mouth whilst Marc's hands moved all over Sergi's body missing the part that Sergi wanted the hands most.</p>
<p>"Marc" Sergi whined wanting to get on with it because he knew that somebody would knock on the door sooner or later so that they could check on them because Marc left in a real hurry. Marc didn't speed up though. He stopped moving his hands and just kissed Sergi. Sergi started moving trying to get Marc's hands to were he actually wanted them. After some time of teasing Marc finally took pity on Sergi moving his hands to where Sergi wanted them most.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful," Marc said slowly moving his hands up and down the inside of Sergi's thighs teasing him badly. Sergi couldn't help but let out the small moans and whimpers that were leaving his mouth. Marc could tell that Sergi was close by the way his body was reacting and the noises coming out from his mouth even though Marc hadn't touched Sergi in the place he was most responsive. Marc pulled his hand away and whines left Sergi's mouth from wanting the hand back on him.</p>
<p>"Shhhh," Marc said briefly kissing Sergi on the lips.</p>
<p>"I need to get the lube before we do anything else," Marc said slowly getting off of Sergi so he could go to the suitcase and grab the lube. Marc quickly got back onto the bed and covered Sergi once again with his own body. A sigh of relief left Sergi's mouth when the warmth of Marc's body covered Sergi's.</p>
<p>Marc once again kissed Sergi. It was a messy kiss. Both fighting for dominance with their tongues which Marc ended up winning. There teeth clashing together but they couldn't care less at this moment in time. Without breaking the kiss Marc grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers. Slowly Marc moved his fingers over Sergi's hole. Not pushing any fingers past the rim only moving them over the hole. Sergi bucked his hips up trying to get some fiction but it didn't work so Sergi just settled back on the bed knowing he couldn't speed this up. Marc was the only one who could.</p>
<p>Finally, after some time, Marc pushed one finger past the rim but just kept it there not moving it.</p>
<p>"Marc please..." Sergi whined pulling away for Marc's lips wanting to get on with what they planned. Marc didn't verbally but he moved his finger so Sergi knew he understood what he wanted.</p>
<p>Marc finally started to move the finger and Sergi wouldn't help but let out the little whimpers that left his mouth. Marc added a second finger with the first and started to move them around trying to find Sergi's special spot. Since they have been together like this a lot it didn't take Marc a long time to find it. The whimpers had turned into proper moans and Marc's mouth was kissing and licking all over Sergi's exposed neck. Not long after Marc added the second finger and spreading them out he could add a third.</p>
<p>"Please Marc... Please... Just Please" Sergi whined. Marc kissed Sergi and removed his fingers which caused Sergi to whimper at the loss. Marc quickly grabbed the lube again and lubed up his dick. Marc looked into Sergi's eyes and Sergi was looking back at him with those lust-filled eyes which still had love covering them. The jealousy had left Marc's body now knowing it was just him and Sergi.</p>
<p>Marc lined up his dick and pushed into him slowly not breaking the kiss that he initiated once again. Marc bottomed out and stayed still not wanting to hurt Sergi in any way.</p>
<p>"Move... God, please move" Sergi said trying to get Marc to move on his own. Marc's thrusts started off slow but quickly got faster. The only noises that could be heard in the room were Sergi's loud moans and skin slapping. Occasionally you would also hear Marc.</p>
<p>"Marc... Marc... I'm so close" Sergi said breathlessly barely getting those words out of his mouth. Marc grabbed Sergi's dick and started to move his hand in time with his thrusts. The moans coming faster and louder as Sergi came on Marc's hand. The tightness became overwhelming and after a couple of more thrusts, Marc let go.</p>
<p>Marc stayed inside Sergi for a couple more minutes till he eventually pulled out. Sergi whined but cuddled into Marc.</p>
<p>"Serg I've got to clean us up okay?" Marc said quietly into Sergi's ears. Sergi just mumbled something incoherently but did move so Marc could go to the bathroom and get something to clean them both up with.</p>
<p>When Marc came back he saw Sergi cuddling up to the cover and the pillows. Marc quickly cleaned him up and threw whatever he grabbed onto the floor somewhere else so he could get into the bed as quickly as possible. He then moved Sergi so he could place him under the covers so he would be warmer. Marc smiled at Sergi and placed himself under the cover. Sergi immediately turned himself towards the warmth and Marc instinctually pulled Sergi closer and put his arm around him. Hands not leaving some part of Sergi's body. A hum of content left Sergi's mouth and both of them fell asleep well they were both asleep till Gerard and the others came into there room to wake them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At 3 in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse and Marcus have an argument over something stupid which ends up with them potentially breaking up. Apparently it becomes Paul's job to get them to sort their problems out and maybe get back together. In other words they are acting different and Paul just wants them to be themselves again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you even listening to me, Jesse?" Marcus asked when he stood in front of where Jesse was playing the game. He has been playing the game for hours and the house was a mess with Jesse's stuff. Marcus has asked Jesse several times to pick his stuff up and Jesse still hasn't done it. It was starting to annoy Marcus with how messy Jesse was. He will admit he wasn't the cleanest person but at least it wasn't all scattered around the floor.</p>
<p>"Jesse" Marcus shouted pulling the controller out of his hands so Jesse would actually stop and listen because apparently standing in front of the screen wasn't enough.</p>
<p>"What?" Jesse replied getting irritated.</p>
<p>"Why can't you listen to a single thing I say?" Marcus asked not understanding how it was hard to listen and do what they asked. It doesn't take long only a few minutes out of your day but according to Jesse, it was the hardest thing to do in the world.</p>
<p>"I do! You asked me to clean up my stuff and I said in a minute." Jesse said trying to get back the controller to resume the game.</p>
<p>"You said in a minute 3 hours ago," Marcus said to him raising his voice slightly towards the end of the sentence. He flung his arms around to emphasise what he was saying.</p>
<p>"All you do is whine," Jesse complained not even thinking about what he was saying completely.</p>
<p>"Is this how little you think of me?" Marcus asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Why are you getting so angry?" Jesse asked already being able to tell Marcus was getting at getting just because of his facial expressions.</p>
<p>"I have a right to be angry!"</p>
<p>"Are you going to cry now?" Jesse asked in a mocking tone. He knew he shouldn't have said that and he should shut up before he says anything else but he couldn't. He could see the tears prickling at the corners of Marcus' eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.</p>
<p>"Leave. Leave right now!" Marcus said pointing to the door. His voice cracked halfway through the sentence showing how much the words were hurting him.</p>
<p>"You're so pathetic," Jesse said to him not even blinking an eye at the hurt that flashed through Marcus' face. Marcus couldn't control himself and knew he had to get Jesse out of the house before he broke down.</p>
<p>"Pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight" Marcus shouted at him. Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes because he was becoming so angry. Jesse just scoffed at him and made the way to the bedroom to pack some clothes. Marcus just stood in the living room not even want to watch Jesse pack his bags. He heard Jesse walk down the stairs but he didn't look up at him until he heard the front door slam shut.</p>
<p>Marcus slouched down onto the floor as soon as he heard the door shut. All he wanted to do was get Jesse to actually clean up his own mess not to start an argument like this. Marcus let the tears fall. The things that Jesse said to him hurt more than anything. I guess what they say is true everything comes out in an argument. Marcus didn't even bother cleaning the house he just went to the sofa and pulled the blanket around him so he could go to sleep and blank out the world and not think about what had just happened.</p>
<p>When Jesse slammed the door shut he made his way to his car and just started driving. He didn't want to think about what had just happened he wanted to go to a place where he could clear his mind. He found this secluded area where he just sat looking into the distance at random things. Jesse knew he should apologise for what he said to Marcus. He literally called him a whiney crybaby and pathetic. The pride Jesse held though wouldn't let him apologise even though he knew he should. He just had to hope when he sees Marcus tomorrow the pride would go so he could apologise.</p>
<p>The next day Jesse and Marcus both entered training by themselves which immediately caught the attention of everyone else because they always come together. They didn't say anything about it just guessing one of them had something to do before training. It got more and more obvious that something was wrong throughout the training session. It began when they got asked to get into partners Jesse and Marcus both asked other people when they usually pair together. It became even more obvious at lunch when they sat nowhere near each other. Marcus was sat with the guys he normally sat with and Jesse sat elsewhere. The whole team knew something was up with them but nobody dared to ask.</p>
<p>"I hate you so much," Marcus shouted which caught everyone's attention when they were changing but he didn't care. What Jesse said to him yesterday hurt him so much. He just turned around and walked out of the locker room leaving it in a deathly silence. Jesse just looked at the door ignoring everyone else's stare hoping Marcus would walk back through the door. All of this started because Jesse wouldn't pick up his stuff. The guy Jesse loved most just shouted at him that he hates him in front of everyone. He walked out of that door and possibly out of Jesse's life that doesn't include football.</p>
<p>Paul was the first one to move. Obviously being close to both Jesse and Marcus he would probably be the one that they go to. He walked towards Jesse and just stood in front of him. Not saying a word to him just hoping Jesse would say something to him. Jesse just sat there staring at the door. After a few moments, Paul placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse flinched not expecting Paul to place his hand on him. Jesse looked up and Paul saw his eyes were filling with tears. He knew that whatever happened between Marcus and Jesse that it wasn't good.</p>
<p>Paul grabbed his own bag and Jesses bag and pulled Jesse up. He decided to take Jesse to his mums knowing that his family where on holiday right now and if something did happen between Jesse and Marcus, Jesse would go to his parent's house. He got Jesse into his car and drove. Paul knew whereabouts Jesse's mum lives so he would drive that way and then ask Jesse for directions when they get closer.</p>
<p>"I said things to him things that I didn't mean. They hurt him. I could see it in his eyes he tried not to let it show but I saw it all and I didn't stop I kept saying things that made it worse," Jesse eventually said to Paul when they were both sat down in the front room. Paul nodded his head taking in all of what Jesse said. He had no clue what led to Jesse saying those things or what even Jesse said but he knew he had to give him advice. Advice that would hopefully help him.</p>
<p>"You've got to talk to him and apologise," Paul said and Jesse gave him a look.</p>
<p>"He doesn't want to talk to me. You heard what he said," Jesse said looking dejected. Paul sighed.</p>
<p>"Go to his house and talk to him. If he doesn't want to talk to you then don't make him but apologise so he knows your sorry about it," Paul said. Jesse nodded his head and stood up.</p>
<p>"Thanks, for helping me and not taking anyone's side," Jesse said walking out of the door and leaving Paul sat there on the sofa in his mum's house. He knew Paul would leave when he wanted and he gave Paul the key earlier which he still has so he can lock the house up when he's done.</p>
<p>Jesse swallowed his pride and knocked on the door where Marcus lives. Now alone since he asked Jesse to leave. He knew he had a key but he didn't really want to use it and intrude. Jesse stood there anticipating when Marcus would open the door. He was also trying to figure out what he would say. He knew he had to apologise but he had no clue what he would say. Paul had told him to speak from the heart and don't plan it out beforehand because it would ruin it. Jesse wasn't so sure but Paul insisted he does that so that's what he is doing.</p>
<p>Jesse saw Marcus open the door and his breath got caught in his throat. Marcus was stood there in a pair of shorts and was shirtless. Jesse has seen him shirtless several times before but for some reason this time it got to him. Marcus just looked at him waiting for Jesse to say something. Jesse shook his head and looked up and met Marcus' eyes for the first time since their argument.</p>
<p>"Can we talk?" Jesse asked. Marcus nodded and moved out of the way so Jesse could come into the house. Marcus closed the door behind Jesse and moved into the living room without saying a word.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry for what I said the other day," Jesse said knowing he had to say it before he backed out. Marcus just looked at him though not saying a word probably trying to work out whether Jesse was telling the truth or not.</p>
<p>"I don't know why I said the stuff that I did. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know why those things came out of my mouth," Jesse rambled on. Marcus just sat there looking at the floor trying to find the right words.</p>
<p>"I just wanted you to clean up your things," Marcus said voice breaking slightly.</p>
<p>"I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and continued to play my game," Jesse said slowly moving closer. He kept on apologising and not letting Marcus get another word in till he understood how sorry Jesse actually was. They were only apart for a day and Jesse found out how torturous that was and never wanted it to happen again. When Marcus has enough of Jesse rambling he put his hand over Jesse's mouth to shut him up.</p>
<p>"Can we move on from the argument now?" Jesse asked with Marcus' hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, we'll see," Marcus said eating the food Jesse has brought. He knew him and Jesse would be back together soon but he wanted Jesse to continue to work on it like this. Getting Marcus food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the Tottenham vs Ajax game Jan and Toby clash and Jan ends up going off injured. Toby's worried about him and vows to do everything to make it up to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the final whistle had been blown Toby shook hands with the other team as quickly as he could do he could go back into the tunnel and find Jan. When the injury occurred Toby didn't have the time to ask Jan how he was because he was injured himself and before he knew it they were taking him off and everyone was surrounding him. As far as Toby could tell the injury was pretty bad. Toby had also felt responsible for it because he and Jan were going after the ball at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or the keepers but Toby still felt responsible.</p>
<p>"Go to him Toby," Hugo said patting him on the back knowing the only thing going through his head was Jan. Toby tried to give his captain a grateful smile but it didn't really come out like that. As soon as Hugo said he could go to Jan Toby ran off of the pitch and straight towards the tunnel. Nobody tried to stop him because they all knew where he was going.</p>
<p>Toby made it to the medical room and slammed the door open and there sat Jan on a chair. Jan was the only one in the room and looked startled by Toby slamming the door open. Nothing was said between the two as Toby looked over Jan's injuries.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Toby managed to eventually get out already choking up at how much pain Jan was in because of him. He knew it was a part of football but it wasn't meant to be you hurting your own team member.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault Toby," Jan managed to get out even though the tissue he had over his nose to stop the bleeding even though it probably had stopped by now. The medic had left the room to go and get something but apparently, they got held up because Jan has been waiting a while for him to come back.</p>
<p>"It is. I shouldn't have gone for the ball. I should've known that you were going to go for it and because of me you're in pain," Toby whined. Jan knew that no matter how much he assured Toby that it wasn't his fault and that he was fine Toby would still worry. Jan decided to put the tissue down and held his arms out so Toby could come into them. Toby instantly complied and went into Jan's arms. Jan's hand instantly went into Toby's hair and he started running his fingers through it. Toby hated when people played with his hair because it takes him ages to get it that perfect but when Jan does it Toby doesn't mind it as much he finds it comforting.</p>
<p>When Jan was just holding Toby the medic finally made it back to the room and asked Toby to go back to the locker room so he could properly check Jan out without any distractions. Toby huffed and Jan kissed Toby's cheek and pushed him towards the door.</p>
<p>"Go and change and then come back," Jan told Toby knowing that Toby really didn't want to leave Jan alone for any reason. Toby sighed and left the room quieter than how he entered it. Toby slowly walked to the changing room which was near enough silent as he entered the home one. All of the guys were bummed out and even though they were still in it because they could pull it back next leg they all knew that their performance wasn't great. Toby didn't even look at the rest of the team he went straight to his place and got changed as quickly as he could. As he was changing Hugo walked up to him.</p>
<p>"How is he?" Hugo asked.</p>
<p>"Injured," was all Toby said making it clear that he didn't want to make conversation. Hugo left him alone knowing it was best if he did he would just ask the medics about it later. Toby finally finished changing and grabbed his and Jan's bags so that they could go home as soon as the medics were done with him.</p>
<p>Toby made his way back to the room Jan was in and he saw the medic prodding around to see where it hurt. Toby just stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude if this would help Jan.</p>
<p>"Okay, you can go home but I want you to come in tomorrow so I can check it out," The medic said to Jan after what seemed like an eternity to Toby. Jan shook the medic's hand and walked towards the door putting his arm around Toby as he reached him.</p>
<p>"Let's go home yeah," Jan said knowing that's all Toby wanted. Toby just wanted to sit on the sofa watching a film and cuddling into Jan. Toby just nodded his head.</p>
<p>When they got home Toby placed their bags on the floor and pulled Jan towards the sofa.</p>
<p>"I love you," Jan said into Toby's hair.</p>
<p>"I love you too and I'm sorry," Toby replied.</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault," Jan sighed hoping that Toby would get that through his head.</p>
<p>"It may not be but I'm going to make it up to you," Toby said getting up from the sofa so he could get some food. An idea came into Jan's mind. If Toby wanted to make it up to Jan, Jan would have some fun with this.</p>
<p>"You know if you want to make it up to me-" Jan started as Toby returned from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What?" Toby asked. Jan just winked and looked downwards hoping Toby would get the idea. A whine came from Toby's lips and Jan just chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm joking. Well at the moment I am but you could just come and cuddle me," Jan said and a smile came to Toby's lips. Toby instantly went to Jan and cuddled into him. Toby would make it up to Jan since he has to miss a couple of games and Toby will make it worth his time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last game of the season. The game that everything comes down to. The winner of the league will be crowned. Trent loses a bit of faith seeing it get ripped from Liverpool once again but Andy is there for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place at the end of the 18/19 season!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All morning they haven't spoken to each other. The nerves were taking over. Everything that they have ever believed in comes down to today. It comes down to fate, whether Manchester City wins or not. They've worked so hard and it's coming down to whether fate wants them to win or not.</p>
<p>Trent was sitting on the coach next to Andy and his leg wouldn't stop moving. It was the most important match of the season and it wasn't even in their hands. All they can do is focus on the game they have to play and hope that Brighton gets some kind of result which is not impossible but highly unlikely. Nothing is impossible with football as they have found out from the game on Tuesday. Andy placed his hand on Trent's leg to stop him from bouncing it and hopefully calm his nerves a little bit.</p>
<p>"Everything will be fine," Andy said because he knew that if he didn't calm Trent's nerves he would be a mess during the whole of the Wolves game and probably mess up. Andy knew they had to be on their best because if Brighton did get a result but they didn't all the guys would be kicking themselves.</p>
<p>"I know, I know anything is possible but the Premier League is the one thing I want most. All Liverpool fans want the premier league and that we were so close and for it to come down to fate. I don't like it. I just don't like it, Andy," Trent said. Andy knew how much winning the Premier League would mean to mainly Trent as he grew up as a Liverpool fan and never seeing them lift the trophy but being so close.</p>
<p>"If we don't win it this year we will get it next year," Andy replied hoping Trent would be happy with the answer but he probably knew that it wouldn't be good enough.</p>
<p>"We have said that every year but we never have," Trent whined. Andy sighed trying to think of a good answer that Trent would actually accept which is hard because Trent is like a little kid and will keep asking questions or he would find the slightest flaw with it.</p>
<p>"Just focus on what we are doing and not any other team. Don't focus on what we can win just focus on getting these points," Andy ended up saying as he placed his arm around Trent. He was hoping Hendo was listening because he was the person who could calm Trent down the most.</p>
<p>"Trent remember I was on the team when 2014 happened. That was the closest we were to lifting the trophy in years and it slipped through our fingers. If you don't calm your nerves and focus on our game you will be the one slipping and throwing the game away," Hendo ended up saying hoping to shut Trent up knowing that he could go on for hours. Trent just nodded his head accepting what Hendo had just told him. The rest of the ride was quiet from Trent's side once Henderson had talked to him. It finally set in Trent's head that he couldn't change what happened in the other game so can only focus on the game he's in.</p>
<p>Andy sighed as he could still tell Trent was worrying so he grabbed his hand tightly and didn't let go knowing little reassurances like this was what Trent needed. He felt Trent relax a little bit and he knew that by the time the game comes around in a few hours Trent's head will be in the game and he will be up for it.</p>
<p>In the 18th minute of the game they watched Mané put the ball in the back of the net.</p>
<p>"Come On" Trent screamed running to celebrate with the team. He was guessing that they were top of the league at the moment from the fans reaction. He hadn't heard any disappointment from them yet which is a good thing but he also hasn't heard them celebrate from Brighton scoring.</p>
<p>The next thing he heard from the fans was cheering and screaming. He didn't want to make assumptions but he was guessing that Brighton scored from that reaction. The reaction didn't last long though but Trent didn't pay any attention to the fans knowing that they can't change the score on the other game only on this game so they have to make sure they will win this game. So he had to keep focus which was harder than it sounds.</p>
<p>Wolves kept pushing at them trying to get a goal but luckily someone was in the box getting the balls away and Alisson was pulling off brilliant saves for them. Without him, this season Trent actually wouldn't know where Liverpool would be. Not this close to the title that was sure. But luckily for Liverpool as Wolves were pushing them to the point where Liverpool nearly concede the half-time whistle blew.</p>
<p>Trent went straight over to Andy near enough as an instinct. He nearly always made his way to Andy at half-time and full-time if he wanted reassurance. The only other person he would go to would be Hendo if Andy was injured or not playing. Andy made his way through the tunnel as he felt a presence behind him. He knew it was Trent and he wanted to be close to him without being suspicious and his way of doing it was to follow Andy closely like he was a lost puppy. Andy continued to make his way to the tunnel but as soon as he was in the tunnel his arm wrapped around Trent's waist pulling to the changing rooms.</p>
<p>Even though Trent's locker wasn't anywhere near Andy's he still made Trent sit next to him knowing that Trent would be better with Andy next to him. Andy grabbed Trent's hand and started to draw shapes on the back of it. It was a calming gesture and made Trent release a bit of tension that he was feeling from the first half. Yeah they were one-nil up but there's performance wasn't very convincing and Wolves could've scored so there were lucky to be ahead.</p>
<p>"What's been happening out there? It's like you guys don't want the title I know you guys are winning but that's not good enough," Klopp said to them. Trent wasn't paying attention as he knew what Klopp was going to say and he was only focusing on Andy's touch right now.</p>
<p>"Just letting you know that it's 2-1 to Man City at the moment. Even though they are winning Brighton could pull back so I want you guys to continue to play your best," Klopp ended his speech. The guys just nodded and made their way back onto the field to play the second half and hopefully keep their lead for the final 45 minutes.</p>
<p>"Everything will be fine I promise you," Andy whispered as a walked past Trent his hand lingering on his back longer than it should have been so hopefully nobody noticed. Trent nodded in reply not really wanting to speak about the game and how everything will be fine.</p>
<p>The second half of the match went okay Trent guesses. They didn't concede which was good and Mané scored a second but unfortunately, Brighton didn't manage to pull a result against Man city so with 97 points they were second. Every other season, except last and this one, 97 points would have been enough to win the league and yet they didn't.</p>
<p>They walked around the stadium clapping the fans who have been amazing for them this season. Cheering them on and actually giving them faith that they could win the season. Unfortunately, they couldn't do it for them this season. The closest that they have been to winning a title slipped through their fingers again.</p>
<p>"I love you," Andy said into Trent's ear as they made their way back into the changing rooms knowing what Trent was thinking. Trent just leaned back onto Andy like it was a normal thing. Trent hardly ever said it back but Andy always knew that he did love him.</p>
<p>"So close," Trent whimpered not being able to get over the fact that they were so close but still couldn't get his head around that they didn't win. Andy just sighed and pulled Trent even closer to him if that was even possible.</p>
<p>"We can still win on the 1st of June. All we have to do is beat Spurs," Andy said hoping to give Trent some faith that they can win a trophy this season still.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah champions league. As long as it doesn't go as bad as last year," Trent said trying to get a small laugh out of himself. Andy just chuckled and kissed Trent hoping that would get the message across that he believed that it would go differently. It had to go differently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus randomly wakes up in the middle of the night and finds himself unable to fall asleep so goes to the kitchen. Not long after Jesse follows him and the two of them stay up talking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No noise was being made but Marcus randomly woke up. He looked towards the window to see that it was still dark outside. He had no clue what time it was but he knew that it was too early to be awake. He looked at the time and saw it was only 2 am. Way too early to be awake and actually do some stuff.</p>
<p>Marcus looked over at Jesse and saw him asleep and snoring slightly like he always does. It sometimes got annoying but most of the time it was quite quiet so wasn't that annoying. He sometimes wishes he could make Jesse stop sometimes though because it can get loud and then he can't sleep.</p>
<p>Marcus just laid in bed trying to get back to sleep knowing he had training in the morning but he was failing miserably. He was just staring at Jesse's face taking notice of all the little details and noticing how much younger Jesse looked when he was sleeping. He looked much younger for his age anyway but somehow he managed to look even younger when he was sleeping. He was just watching Jesse sleep hoping it would make him tired but it wasn't. He wanted to watch TV in bed but that he would end up waking Jesse up so he would have to go downstairs to watch it.</p>
<p>Marcus after some thought knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Jesse up. He slowly took the bed sheet off of himself making sure it was still on Jesse and slowly sat up to get up out of the bed. Once he did eventually make it out of bed without waking Jesse up Marcus decided to go downstairs so he could watch some TV because that usually makes him tired or at least make a drink.</p>
<p>Marcus put the kettle on to make a cup of tea. He tried to be quiet but the kettle isn't exactly the quietest thing in the house but luckily Jesse didn't wake up probably deep in his sleep. It was hard trying to be quiet because you usually end up making more noise. He made the tea and went to sit on the sofa and put some late-night TV show on which was terrible but he didn't care because it would hopefully make him bored and tired.</p>
<p>Whilst Marcus was watching TV Jesse started to wake from the bed when he noticed that the usual warmth wasn't next to him any longer. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and noticed Marcus wasn't in it. Jesse groaned and decided to see where Marcus was wanting to make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>"Why are you up?" Jesse asked when he made it downstairs to where Marcus was sat lost in his thoughts not even paying attention to whatever show was playing on the TV in front of him.</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep," He replied looking up at Jesse and seeing him rub his eyes probably to try to wake himself up a bit more.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Jesse said plopping himself down next to Marcus. Marcus' overthinking took over his brain too often and he knew that if he wanted to sleep he would have to ask Jesse what he was thinking.</p>
<p>"Where do you see us in the future?" Marcus randomly asked. It's what he's been thinking of recently because Jesse isn't one to talk about his feelings and sometimes he does question them. Jesse was just quiet for a while trying to think about what to say. He knew what he wanted but had no clue on how to say it and he didn't want to scare Marcus off with what he wanted because what if he didn't want it. He turned his head to look at Marcus and he knew he had to say it.</p>
<p>"I would absolutely love for one day to have a house full of kids and for you to be my husband. One day. Not now. We're not ready to have kids yet but when we do I will be the happiest person alive," Jesse eventually said and Marcus couldn't help but the smile spread over his face. He knew that's what he wanted and now he knew that Jesse also wanted that he couldn't wait. For some reason, these are the only times that Jesse will speak about things like this. Those midnight chats were always the deep ones where things are revealed.</p>
<p>"Really," Marcus asked looking straight at Jesse shocked that he actually came out and said it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, having kids jumping on us every day and their faces lighting up on their birthdays and Christmas. It will be great," Jesse said smiling at just the thought of it. He left Marcus to his own thoughts while he got lost in his own. He couldn't wait for what the future held for him and Marcus. He knew it would be good whatever it is.</p>
<p>"Can we go to bed now?" Jesse yawned falling asleep on Marcus' shoulder after some time of thinking. They were just sat on the sofa in their own thoughts for too long not saying a word to each other after Jesse said what he wanted to happen in the future.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Marcus said standing up and putting his hand out to help Jesse up. Even if Jesse was older than him he knew that when Jesse was this tired he was very clumsy and would probably fall down the stairs. He knew he needed to go to bed also even if he was still wide awake because of the tea that he had when he woke up. It probably wasn't the brightest decision but it helped him at the time.</p>
<p>When they eventually made it to bed without any mishaps happening Jesse instantly fell asleep and left Marcus to lie there in his own thoughts again. He was just thinking about what Jesse had said to him. Did he really mean it? Did he want a family with him?</p>
<p>He didn't have long to dwell on it though because the sleep was starting to take over Marcus' body and he needed his sleep and energy for later in the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mats Hummels/Marco Reus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Mats' first season back at Dortmund him and Marco go on holiday away from everyone and spend some much needed time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco and Mats were on holiday in Ibiza. Their season was finally over so finally they got a break and decided to go on holiday together. There weren't many places that they could go but apparently, Ibiza was fine so as soon as Marco and Mats found out it was safe they rented a small yacht for just the two of them. This meant that they were able to just relax as the two of them and not worry about football or anything else that was happening. Or in Marco’s case his injury. Obviously, he had to be careful not to further injure himself but he still had to do some exercises that the physio has told him to do which Mats also did just so Marco wouldn’t be alone and also to keep up on his fitness. They may be on holiday and allowed to let go a little bit but he still had to watch and keep fit ready for pre-season which was slowly creeping up upon them but not to worry about it yet. This time is to relax.</p>
<p>Mats was standing against the rail looking out at the sea taking a breath of the fresh air whilst Marco was lying down in the sun looking like he was sleeping. Mats stepped away from the edge of the yacht and looked around, eyes falling on Marco. All they had on was swim shorts and Mats couldn’t help but stand there and just admire Marco. The way he looked just lying there with sunglasses and hands behind his head. Mats had to shake his head getting the thoughts of Marco like that out of his head although he wouldn’t mind him looking like that with no shorts on. No Mats get away from those thoughts you have plenty of time to do that just not now. Mats pushed himself away from the side and decided to go and lie down next to Marco even if there is a silence between the two of them for a bit. Mats just wants to be close to Marco.</p>
<p>“How was your first season back?” Marco asked as he felt Mats lie down next to him. Marco couldn’t lie he missed Mats when Mats played for Bayern Munich. He hated the fact that those guys would be able to see him every day and Marco would only be able to see him during breaks or international duty. </p>
<p>“It was nice but also weird because I’m used to winning the league now,” Mats smirked. Marco just rolled his eyes, hitting Mats in the arm. He deserves it, Marco reasoned. He was only just getting over the fact that Mats had left Dortmund for Bayern 4 years ago now and that he had come back. Marco wasn’t entirely sure what made Mats come back but when he found out last year he didn’t care about what it was. Mats was back and although they didn’t win anything Marco enjoyed having Mats back for the season.</p>
<p>“We’ll win it next year. And the DFB-Pokal. And the Champions League,” Marco said confidently. They have a good team at the moment and hopefully, transfers can improve the team even more. Marco knows that it’s going to take a lot of effort to knock Bayern off of their peg but he’s confident that Dortmund can do it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we will,” Mats smiled.</p>
<p>“Ich liebe dich,” Mats said, turning over to face Marco properly. He placed his hand on Marco’s waist and turned Marco over onto his side so they could look at each other properly. Mats really wanted to see Marco’s blue eyes so he took off Marco’s sunglasses so he was able to do so.</p>
<p>“Ich liebe dich auch,” Marco said back. Mats leaned in and connected his and Marco’s lips in what was meant to be a short and sweet kiss but as soon as their lips touched that went out of the window (or off of the yacht in this case). This is one thing Mats majorly missed whilst he was in Munich. He hated the fact that he couldn’t just turn around and kiss Marco whenever. Well, not exactly whenever since he couldn’t do it during training or whatever but he used to be able to go home and just kiss Marco but moving to Munich stopped that but since he’s back he’s able to do it once again. Mats was intoxicated with the way Marco tasted. Never could get enough. His tongue was Marco’s mouth making sure to miss a single part but eventually they had to pull away so they could breathe. Pulling away Mats knew he had a stupid smile on his face but so did Marco so he couldn’t find it within himself to care.</p>
<p>“Come on let’s go in the water,” Marco said standing up holding out his hand for Mats to grab which he gladly did. Just looking at Marco made Mats promise himself something. Next season he would make sure Dortmund win something (preferably the league) but something. Not for himself or anyone else on the team but for Marco. After everything, he's been through Marco deserves a trophy. Mats took Marco’s hand pulling him in to kiss his forehead before jumping into the sea with him. They were just enjoying the time together with no outside pressure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lionel Messi/Neymar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years ago Neymar left Barcelona and Leo behind and there hasn't been a day where Leo hasn't thought about him. A day where he wasn't heartbroken. After 3 years somebody finally has enough and gets Leo and Neymar to talk again so they can at least be friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years. 3 years since Neymar had left Barcelona for PSG. 3 years since the love of Leo's life left him for fame or in other words get out of Leo's shadow. 3 years since Leo's heart got shattered into pieces and never got put back together. 3 years of constant pain on both their sides but never sorting it out.</p>
<p>Leo was sat on the bench in front of his locker looking at his phone. This is what he constantly did seeing if he got any important messages mainly from one certain person however he never does. Neymar never messages him anymore after leaving Barcelona. It hurts Leo like mad to know that Neymar doesn't think about Leo like the way he thinks about Neymar. Leo knows that he could message Neymar first but he will never do that.</p>
<p>"Come on Leo we're all going out," Gerard said putting his hand out to help pull him up from the bench. Leo just looked back up at Gerard and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Why?" Leo asked following Gerard to wherever they were actually going for the night.</p>
<p>"Because we won and we also haven't done this for a while. All of the guys are meeting us at the club so hurry up," Gerard said.</p>
<p>"Do we have to?" Leo asked following Gerard into his car. Gerard just looked at him and started driving to the club. They made small talk until they made it into the club. Leo then followed Gerard into the club and walked straight to his other teammates.</p>
<p>After a few drinks, Leo was quite drunk and couldn't even walk straight. Leo couldn't even make full sentences he was that drunk.</p>
<p>"Geri," Leo said falling onto Gerard. Gerard barely caught him before sitting him down on a seat.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should leave," Gerard said grabbing their jackets so he could take Leo home. Gerard picked Leo up and carried him outside to one of the guy's cars who wasn't driving.</p>
<p>"Miss him," Leo said loudly slurring on his words as they were in the car.</p>
<p>"Who?" Gerard asked even though he was pretty sure he know who Leo was going on about.</p>
<p>"Ney," Leo said leaning onto Gerard's shoulder and already falling asleep. Gerard just shook his head and looked out the window and waited till they made it to Leo's house</p>
<p>
  <em>**THE NEXT DAY**</em>
</p>
<p>Leo was just lounging on his sofa with a pounding through his head. He drank way too much last night because of Gerard. Gerard always likes to go above and beyond especially when they all go out drinking together. When he was just sat on the sofa the doorbell went off which was strange because it showed that the person could obviously get past the gate but Leo also wasn't expecting anyone. Reluctantly Leo got up off the sofa and walked out of the darkroom to the front door where the light was beaming through and hurting Leo's head even more. Leo slowly opened the door to reveal Neymar. Leo just stared gaping at Neymar who was stood there with his crutches smiling at Leo.</p>
<p>"How did you get past the gate?" Was the first thing Leo asked after some time of gaping and staring. Not a hello, or even a how are you but how did you get past the gate. Leo was gob smacked that Neymar was actually stood in front of him. He was actually surprised that words came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hello to you too and anyway you didn't change the password," Neymar chuckled at the confused Lionel in front of him and then he let himself in through the door with his crutches.</p>
<p>"Can you not be so loud?" Leo said closing the door softly and followed Neymar into his living room where Neymar was already sat on the sofa with his feet up on the table and crutches sat next to him.</p>
<p>"Rough night," Neymar laughed once again once he saw Leo's face properly.</p>
<p>"You know how Gerard is on a night out," Leo chuckled sitting down on his sofa next to where Neymar had placed himself.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Neymar said chuckling at the memories. Without hesitation, Neymar then grabbed the remotes to the console and passed one to Leo.</p>
<p>"Let's play its been a while," Neymar said when he looked at Leo's confused face. Leo nodded his head and loaded up the game and they both picked the teams that they wanted to play with.</p>
<p>They played a few games of FIFA and talked like old times until they got bored and they just sat there in silence staring at a blank screen.</p>
<p>"I miss you, you know," Leo whispered after a little bit of silence.</p>
<p>"I miss you too," Neymar said lying back and placing his head onto Leo's lap. Near enough automatically Leo's hand went straight to Neymar's hair and started to run his hand through it.</p>
<p>"How long are you staying in Barcelona for?" Leo asked wanting to know how much time he had with Leo before Neymar leaves.</p>
<p>"I'm here for a few days," Neymar said closing his eyes at how comfortable he was right now. Leo's hand moving through his hair was also making him tired. It always has and Neymar was trying so hard to stay awake. After some time Neymar did eventually fall asleep and Leo was just staring at him and admiring the beauty that was right in front of him. Leo has had a crush on Neymar for god knows how long but he's always been too nervous to do anything about it so he will just take this. After a couple of minutes of staring Leo fell asleep as well.</p>
<p>Neymar slowly blinked awake trying to figure out where he was. After some time he realised that he was in Leo's living room still on the sofa and his head was still on Leo's lap when Leo's hand was in Neymar's hair still. Neymar looked up at Leo's face and he saw that Leo was also asleep. Neymar couldn't help but watch Leo and how cute he was when he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Stop watching me," Leo said wiping a bit of dribbling that was going down his chin. Even with what Leo said he had a smile on his face and Neymar still watched him.</p>
<p>"You're cute when your sleeping," Neymar suddenly said. Leo's cheeks started to redden at that compliment.</p>
<p>"So are you," Leo said as that was the only reply that would come out of his mouth. The compliment did make Neymar smile though. Neymar sat up and looked into Leo's eyes. Neymar then pulled Leo into a hug not wanting to be away from him.</p>
<p>"I really do miss you Ney," Leo said into Neymar's neck.</p>
<p>"I miss you too, how about I stay here a little longer and if it's okay can I stay here?" Neymar asked drawing patterns on Leo's back. Leo just nodded for an answer and for a short moment in time everything was falling into place sure they would have to sort everything out when Neymar leaves but that can wait.</p>
<p>3 years. 3 years since Neymar had left Barcelona for PSG. 3 years since the love of Leo's life left him for someplace else. 3 years since Leo's heart got shattered into pieces and never got put back together. 3 years of constant pain on both their sides but never sorting it out. 3 years it took for them to sort out their lives and to get back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Leroy Sané/Raheem Sterling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final game of the season is here and Leroy can't wait for it. He's up early and raring to go. Raheem on the other hand wasn't quite like that. Somehow they make it through the day and allow the celebrations to commence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took place at the end of the 18/19 season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gameday!" Leroy shouted to wake Raheem up early. Too early for Raheem but since it was game day there was no way he could go back to sleep with Leroy this excited. He understood why he was excited though today was the day that they could win the league. It was in their own hands. Nobody else, other than Brighton, had a say in whether City would win the league or not.</p>
<p>"I know Leroy, you've been on about this day for weeks," Raheem somehow said through his tired state. Leroy, however, was as energetic as ever at whatever time in the morning it was and knowing Leroy it would be something ridiculous. Leroy sighed when he realised that Raheem wasn't getting out of bed so he decided to use his plan B.</p>
<p>"Leroy," Raheem shouted as he felt a big lump fall on top of him with great force. Leroy couldn't help himself but start to laugh. Raheem tried to keep a straight face but with Leroy laughing like that it was near impossible so a smile started to pull itself over Raheem's lips.</p>
<p>"Get off of me," Raheem said wriggling around hoping Leroy would move.</p>
<p>"Will you get out of bed if I move?" Leroy asked looking up to Raheem. Raheem sighed knowing it would be the only way to actually breathe again so he nodded his head. Leroy grinned and jumped off of Raheem and stood by the bed waiting for Raheem to get off of it. Raheem grabbed his phone and looked at the time.</p>
<p>"It's 5:30 in the fricking morning, Leroy. Why the hell do I have to get up? None of the guys will be up and breakfast won't be ready till later," Raheem whined. They were currently in a hotel in Brighton because it was easier to travel last night than today.</p>
<p>"You promised," Leroy pouted. Raheem sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him down onto the bed. Raheem placed his arm around Leroy so he couldn't leave and he kissed his temple leaving his lips there. Raheem closed his eyes hoping to get some more sleep before he would actually have to get up. Leroy was wriggling around so much that Raheem started to draw shapes on his arm knowing that always calmed him down and made him more tired.</p>
<p>"It's game day. I'm too excited I can't sleep," Leroy yawned already falling asleep in Raheem's arms. Raheem didn't reply knowing that if he did Leroy would continue talking till they had to leave.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Raheem felt Leroy's breathing even out so he knew that he was finally asleep so Raheem knew it was his chance to go back to sleep as well.</p>
<p>At 8 am Raheem's alarm started to go off and Leroy was up straight away pushing Raheem to get up straight away. Raheem would never know how Leroy had the ability to get straight out of bed when he has just woken up because he has to lay in bed for around 30 minutes before he can even think about getting up.</p>
<p>"Come on," Raheem said getting out of bed so he could shower before going down for breakfast. A shower would also wake him up a bit which he really needed. A huge smile took over Leroy's face and he chased after Raheem into the bathroom. He couldn't wait for the celebrations that there would be tonight, hopefully.</p>
<p>On the way to the stadium, Pep told the team what the starting line up would be. This was the latest that Pep has released the line up in a while, probably because it was a must-win game so he had to think about it for longer. Leroy smiled when he heard Raheem was starting but unfortunately Leroy wasn't starting Mahrez was starting instead. Leroy was disappointed that he wasn't starting in the final game of the season and he didn't even know if he would get subbed on but Mahrez hasn't played many games recently and Leroy had played a few so Leroy knew it was right for Mahrez to start.</p>
<p>Leroy was on the bench with some of the other guys hoping the boys on the pitch could get some sort of result. They had the Liverpool game up on one of their phones so they could keep a check on that score. In the 18th minute, Mané scored in the Liverpool game so Liverpool was top of the league.</p>
<p>"Still a lot of time left," Leroy said and the other guys nodded their heads not even worrying about it yet knowing they had enough time to win this game. Nerves were still running through Leroy even though he knew that there was enough time for Man City to score at least one goal but the nerves got worse in the 27th minute when Brighton scored from a corner.</p>
<p>"For god's sake," Leroy shouted as he watched the Brighton fans celebrate.</p>
<p>"Come on Raz," he said under his breath hoping Raheem could get them to equalise. Fate had apparently heard him because not even a minute after kick-off Agüero equalised. One more goal, one more till we retain the title Leroy thought. The time seemed to be going slowly on both games because of everything that was at stake. 10 minutes after Agüero scored his equaliser Laporte scored a goal to make them go ahead. Leroy was shouting and screaming knowing that if they kept this lead they would win the league.</p>
<p>Not much happened after that goal and half time can relatively quickly. Leroy made his way to Raheem and Raheem placed his arm around Leroy and they walked into the changing rooms like that.</p>
<p>"You know I would prefer you to be on that pitch with me so I could celebrate with you when you or I score a goal," Raheem said kissing Leroy on the cheek. Leroy didn't know what to say he knew that he would love to be on the pitch with Raheem but he couldn't be mad because they were winning.</p>
<p>"Maybe I will get subbed on," Leroy said hopefully but he knew it was very unlikely now that they were 2-1 up and they still had the FA cup final next week. Raheem didn't say anything just hugged Leroy. They didn't listen to the half-time talk they just stayed in their own little world.</p>
<p>The guys ran back onto the pitch for the final 45 minutes and Leroy made his way back to the bench where he would probably spend the next 45 minutes cheering on Raheem. The game continued on uneventfully until the 63rd minute when Mahrez scored to make the score go to 3-1. When he scored Leroy knew he wasn't going to get onto the pitch now but he didn't mind he just wanted Raheem to score a goal now. A goal that could beat Kompany's goal against Leicester. Who's Leroy kidding no goal could be better than that. A defender getting it top bins when everyone told him not to shoot. Leroy still couldn't believe that he got it in.</p>
<p>"4-1," Leroy heard someone shout and Leroy's head shot up to see who scored. He hoped it was Raheem. Wait no he didn't Raheem wouldn't be happy that he wasn't watching. Lucky for Leroy it was Gündogan who scored. Leroy was still hoping that with the remaining 18 minutes Raheem would score. They should've won the league by now because there was no way for Brighton to catch up, well they shouldn't, and the only thing that could top it off would be for Raheem to score.</p>
<p>Leroy watched as the time slowly neared 90 minutes and ever since their 4th goal Leroy has been paying very close attention just so he wouldn't miss anything. When the whistle blew everyone jumped up they had won the league for the second season in a row. Leroy hugged the guys on the bench but instantly his eyes were searching for Raheem. Once he finally found him he couldn't stop himself he ran straight to Raheem and straight into his arms. Leroy hugged him so tightly that he didn't want Raheem to let go of him.</p>
<p>"We won Raz we won for the second year," Leroy said into his ear in disbelief. Raheem just hugged him back tightly still in disbelief that they won the league again. He couldn't lie he did feel a bit bad for the Liverpool boys knowing how it felt to be so close to the title and miss out on it. He was there for the 2013/14 season when it happened the last time. It broke all of them. They missed out to City then and now they miss out again because of City but this time Raheem is on the other side of it.</p>
<p>"I know," Raheem said pulling away from Leroy so it wouldn't look suspicious for how long they were hugging for. They both celebrated with all of the guys till they made it back to the changing room and Raheem pulled Leroy into him and kissed him. Raheem knew that they couldn't do this for long because the guys would soon be recording their win from the changing rooms but it would be so long until he could kiss Leroy next.</p>
<p>"I love you," Raheem said. Leroy's smile changed from a huge one to a shy one like it always did when Raheem said 'I love you' or compliments him in any way. Raheem slowly stroked Leroy's face both in their own little worlds together until John stones screamed in Raheem's ear and Raheem jumped back and so did Leroy.</p>
<p>"I thought I would tell you that the rest of the guys are coming in to celebrate now and will be recording and I don't think you want this to get out," John said walking away from them. Raheem sighed and quickly kissed Leroy's lips.</p>
<p>"Just wait till we are alone," Raheem whispered in Leroy's ear and Raheem and never seen Leroy become so shy but so excited at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a while since Kai and Julian had seen each other and now it's time for international break. During the international break though Kai and Julian share a room and Kai has a nightmare so Julian takes care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't wait for national duty," Brandt excitedly said once he heard he got called up to Marco. Marco just looked at him smiling brightly. Marco just listened to Julian ranting about how excited he was for national duty so he could see Kai again. Marco knew that Julian and Kai were like best friends but he was starting to believe that there were some other feelings involved especially on Julian's part. Marco has had best friends but he's never acted like Julian has when he's been away from them.</p>
<p>"Ohh maybe we may actually share a room this time so we can spend more time together," Julian continued to rant. The more he talked about international break the more he was getting excited about it. Marco just smiled to himself messaging Manu about making sure Julian and Kai would share a room because it was no surprise that the captain of Germany had a say on who shared a room with who. When Manu messaged back he said that he would make sure that it happened and this made Marco smile knowing that Julian would be happy with it. Marco has to hear Julian rant excitably about International break for weeks before it actually came and Marco couldn't have been happier when it actually did. He does love his teammates but there are times where he wants to strangle them and this was one of those times. Julian and Marco both travelled to international break together since it was in Dortmund so it was convenient for them.</p>
<p>"Julian!" was the first thing Brandt heard as soon as he walked through the door of the hotel and without any other warning he felt a big lump jumping on him. Julian instinctively wrapped his arms around Kai so neither of them would end up falling on the floor. They hugged for a while and when they stopped so Julian could say hello to other players that he hasn't seen in a while Kai just stayed by his side the whole time following him around like a lost puppy. He was also glaring at people that hugged Julian for too long but Julian didn't need to know about that even if he kept asking why some of the guys were laughing. As soon as Julian has said hello to everyone Kai pulled him away so they could just talk and take Julian's stuff to their room. Apparently, Manu had told Kai when he arrived that he and Julian were sharing a room so Kai had already sorted things out for Julian. He had no idea what Kai could've sorted out but he decided to take his word for it.</p>
<p>No matter how close Julian and Kai are and how many times that they've gone away together on club duty or international duty Kai and Julian never ended up sharing a room because they usually had their own rooms. This international break however Julian and Kai were actually sharing a room. Kai had gone up to bed earlier being really tired and already starting to fall asleep on Julian's shoulder downstairs. When the rest of the guys started to split to go to bed Julian decided to go to bed too.</p>
<p>Julian opened the door to his and Kai's shared room and he saw that the lamp that was located in the corner of the room was on and this made Julian confused. Was Kai still awake? How was Kai still awake he was literally half asleep when he walked up to bed. Julian walked into the bedroom properly so he could see the beds and he saw that Kai was asleep. When Julian looked closer at Kai he could see that Kai was still in his clothes from earlier so he didn't even bother to get changed before he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. Julian sighed knowing that he should take Kai's clothes off of him knowing that it is uncomfortable to sleep in jeans and that. The cover was only covering Kai's legs so he could see that he still had his shoes on.</p>
<p>Julian managed to get off Kai's top somehow without him waking up. It was a struggle but he managed to do it however he knew his trousers would probably be harder to get off. Julian undone Kai's shoes and pulled them off and followed that by taking off his socks carefully because he knew how ticklish Kai is. Kai stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Kai moved the rest of the cover that was covering him to the side so he could start to take off Kai's trousers. Carefully Julian unbuttoned Kai's jeans and unzipped them trying to make it easier to take them off. He started to pull them off and the boxers were coming down as well so Julian had to hold them with one hand whilst the other one was struggling to get his jeans off. Kai moves a little bit but didn't wake up. Once the jeans were around Kai's knees Julian was able to use both hands to pull them off. Somehow he did manage to do it and without waking Kai up which seemed to be a miracle. Julian grabbed Kai's clothes which he had placed on the floor beside the bed and folded them up so he could place them on the chair so Kai would know where they were the following day.</p>
<p>Julian got out of his clothes and placed them on the chair like he done to Kai's and made his way to his bed. Before he got into bed he made sure Kai was alright and he turned off the light. It didn't take long for Julian to actually fall asleep being tired from waking up early to travel to international duty and from all of the travel then hanging out with the guys till late.</p>
<p>Julian woke up from some noise. He didn't know what the noise was but it for some reason woke him. Julian just laid in bed when he heard a whimpering noise and it was quite loud. Julian turned on the lamp which was located between his and Kai's bed and he turned his head to look at Kai and he saw Kai wiggling around with a pained look on his face. He has no clue how he didn't hear the rustling of the sheets before that but he immediately got out of bed and went towards Kai wanting to get him out of the nightmare. Kai was tossing and turning so when Julian sat down on his bed he accidentally got hit. It didn't bother Julian though all he cared about was getting Kai out of this nightmare.</p>
<p>"Kai, please wake up. It's me, Julian, you're fine it's only a dream," Julian said running his hands through Kai's hair. Kai continued to toss and turn and was mumbling something Julian couldn't figure out what Kai was mumbling but he also didn't care just focusing on waking Kai up.</p>
<p>Finally, after some time Kai woke up with tears in his eyes. Julian immediately took Kai into his arms not being able to bear seeing Kai like this. He's never been able to deal with people crying especially it's someone like Kai he just feels like he wants to protect Kai at all costs. Kai's hands immediately grabbed onto Julian's top tightly not wanting to be alone. Kai's head was turned into Julian's top and Julian could feel the wetness because of Kai's tears slowly sinking through the top.</p>
<p>"Jul," Kai whimpered. Julian could hear from his voice that he had been crying. It was raspy and quite rough. It broke Julian's heart and all Julian could do was run his hand through Kai's hair and try to calm him down the best that he could.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Julian answered and Kai looked up into his eyes a sob escaping through his lips. Kai's eyes were red and puffy and Julian hated the sight. He hated the sight of anyone crying but when it was Kai it was worse. Julian just kept one hand running through Kai's hair whilst the other one was wrapped around him ending on his back where he was just drawing shapes onto his back. He didn't care how this would've looked to somebody else he just wanted Kai to calm down. Kai's head quickly turned back into Julian's shirt when he felt more tears fall down his face. Kai knew that he probably looked stupid but he couldn't find it within himself to care even though he knew that he probably would later on.</p>
<p>"Are you okay now?" Julian asked slightly pushing Kai away from him so he could look at Kai's face once he felt Kai's tears slow down. Kai just nodded his head not wanting to say anything. He was slowly falling asleep on Julian's shoulder and he probably would've been asleep if Julian didn't push him away.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to go back to my bed now so we both can go to sleep," Julian said pulling away from Kai and placing his head down on the pillows. Kai just watched his every move not moving his self. Julian decided to take his top of since it was wet from Kai's tears and he threw it on the chair with the rest of his clothes.</p>
<p>"Can you keep the light on please?" Kai asked in a little voice when Julian turned to turn the lamp off. He didn't really want to tell Julian the reason why he wanted the light on because it's kind of embarrassing. What 20 years old is scared of the dark?</p>
<p>"Why?" Julian asked confused. Which adult would want a light on? Julian could also only sleep in complete darkness so having the light on would mean that he wouldn't get to sleep for another couple of hours and he has only had a couple of hours of sleep. He needed his energy for training tomorrow. Kai just looked at him those brown eyes staring at him begging him not to ask but Julian had to. He had to know why his best friend wanted the lamp to stay on when he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Come on Kai it can't be that bad," Julian encouraged wanting to know what Kai was hiding from him.</p>
<p>"I'm scared of the dark," Kai said quietly and reluctantly but even with how quiet Kai said it Julian still heard him. Julian was shocked. That was not what he expecting. He actually had no idea what he was expecting but that definitely wasn't it.</p>
<p>"Come into my bed Kai," Julian said without even thinking. Kai just looked at him for a couple of minutes probably debating whether or not Julian was being serious and debating whether or not to go into his bed. After a few moments, Kai decided to get up from his bed and got into Julian's immediately going into Julian's arms which he opened once he saw Kai was moving into his bed. Once Kai laid down in Julian's arms Julian's hand immediately went into Kai's hair so he could run his hand through it. They just laid there in silence for a bit until Kai broke the silence.</p>
<p>"You can turn the lamp off if you want to," Kai said to Julian keeping his eyes closed and didn't even lift his head up to look and Julian.</p>
<p>"I don't have to if you want it on," Julian replied back to him even though that was the main reason why Julian asked Kai to come into his bed. The other was just because he wanted Kai in his bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I feel safe with you," Kai yawned slowly falling asleep at hearing Julian's heartbeat right in his ear. Julian just hummed in acknowledgement and sat up so he could lean over to turn the lamp off. As soon as he laid back down Kai's head was on his chest again. When Kai eventually fell asleep Julian stayed awake for a little bit longer wanting to make sure that Kai was 100% okay but eventually the need to sleep washed over him so he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Kai.</p>
<p>Julian woke up in the morning first. Kai was still wrapped tightly in his arms with his head on Julian's chest. Julian just thought about how much he enjoyed having Kai in his bed and he knew that it would happen again during this international break. Kai was warm to hug and it made Julian feel more comfortable as well. He knew that he would have to speak to Kai about it but right now this was fine.</p>
<p>Kai just laid in Julian's arms pretending to be asleep. He didn't exactly want to get out of his arms. Julian was warm and comfortable Kai knew that he wouldn't mind being in Julian's arms more. As he told him last night Julian has always made him feel safe no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus goes out for a little bit leaving Jesse alone with their three children. He should be able to watch them all for an hour or so. Believe it or not Jesse may or may not get into a little trouble with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus has gone out to do some food shopping because his and Jesse's house literally had no food in it. He would've delivered it online but he needed to get out of that madhouse for some time. With Jesse and three young kids running about constantly he needed some piece and this seemed to be the only way he could get it. He left the kids with Jesse which probably wasn't the best idea because he would let the kids run riot. Marcus would be lucky if the house was whole when he makes it back there.</p>
<p>The three hyperactive kids were all different and managed to somehow act all innocent and make chaos happen all at the same time. They were good kids most of the time but they did have their moments when Marcus just wanted to pass them to his parents and let them deal with them.</p>
<p>Joshua was the oldest of the three and usually made the rules up and told the other two what to do. He was 5 years old and getting quite cheeky knowing how to play everyone to try to get what he wants.</p>
<p>Mila was the middle child and the only girl she is 3 years old. She had both Jesse and Marcus wrapped around her little finger because she was the only girl and their little princess. Joshua always protected Mila as well making sure that no harm ever comes to her.</p>
<p>Greyson was the youngest. The one who followed anything his older siblings told him to do. He was nearly 2 years old and liked to make a mess without cleaning it up.</p>
<p>When Marcus eventually made it back to the house he opened the door and it was an absolute mess. He could hear all the kids screaming and shouting but he couldn't hear Jesse at all. Marcus placed all of the shopping in the kitchen before he went to find Jesse and the children but when he was putting the food shopping away Mila walked in. Mila was in one of the many princess dresses that she had and she had a tiara on her head.</p>
<p>"How's my little princess?" Marcus asked picking her up. Mila kissed him on the cheek before answering.</p>
<p>"Papa tried to take the princess," Mila said. Marcus was confused for a little bit until he guessed that this had something to do with the game they were playing and why Jesse was so quiet whilst the boys were screaming the house down.</p>
<p>"Oh no, we can't have that! Where is papa now?" Marcus asked placing Mila down on the floor so she could take him to the boys and Jesse.</p>
<p>He made his way to the living room where Jesse was tied to the dining room chair with a sock in his mouth and the kids were running around him also in costumes. Josh was running behind Greyson slowly to make sure he didn't fall over his costume. Both the boys were dressed like knights and Grey's costume was too big on him and it was falling on the floor. Marcus just looked at him and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Jesse's head immediately looked up at Marcus begging him to untie him. The boys both stopped running around Jesse and looked over to Marcus who was still stood in the doorframe with Mila in front of him.</p>
<p>"Dada," Greyson said walking over to Marcus. Marcus picked him up in his arms and watched as Josh continued to stare at him. Marcus knew what he was doing he was trying to determine whether he would be in trouble or not for tying Jesse up. Once he realised that he wasn't in trouble he ran up to Marcus and gave him a hug. Marcus hugged him as much as he could with Greyson still in his arms. He then placed Greyson on the floor before turning to the three kids to talk to them.</p>
<p>"Right so I have a mission for you three, I need you to make sure that he doesn't escape whilst I go and do a different mission," Marcus said to the kids keeping them in character so they would be entertained whilst he was making dinner for them all.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Greyson shouted wriggling to get free of Marcus' arms and once he was he ran as fast as his little legs would let him and he jumped onto Jesse making him groan in pain slightly. Marcus laughed before he made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. Every so often Marcus would poke his head through the door to check on Jesse and the kids and every time he did the kids were laughing their heads off at Jesse trying to escape and at one point he saw Greyson with his toy sword poking Jesse 'killing' he and Jesse pretended that he was dead and it made all three of them laugh harder. Marcus couldn't take the smile off his face when he watched all of them play together.</p>
<p>"Dinner's ready, Josh can you please untie daddy for me?" Marcus said walking into the living room where the kids were still terrorising Jesse. Josh just looked at him shocked. Marcus had no clue what he was shocked about but left him to do what he asked anyway. Josh turned around and just looked at Jesse for a couple of seconds before reluctantly untying him.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Jesse finally said to him once the sock came out of his mouth. Josh just smiled at him and walked into the dining room to get ready for his dinner and Jesse just shook his head at him but couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Jesse had to free the rest himself but it was quite easy because Joshua did the majority of it. He sighed and pulled the chair towards the dining room where everyone else was.</p>
<p>"For the princess and the two brave knights," Marcus said putting down their plates of food for them. He then went back into the kitchen and got his and Jesse plates and place them where they usually sit. Jesse came into the dining room pulling the chair along with him that was still covered in tape but Jesse was at least free from it. Marcus has to try to hide his laugh at Jesse's face when he walked into the dining room. All 5 of them were sat at the table talking about a load of random things and about how their days went.</p>
<p>"I want a sister," Mila randomly came out with and some point during the meal. Jesse started choking on the food that he was eating whilst Marcus dropped the spoon that he was helping Greyson feed himself with.</p>
<p>"What?" Jesse asked once he could speak again.</p>
<p>"I want a sister. Joshua has Greyson and I want a sister," Mila said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After that Marcus changed the conversation topic so it wouldn't go back to that. He and Jesse have never spoken about having more kids so for that to happen in front of the kids would be awkward.</p>
<p>They spent some time as a family playing game after they had their dinner before it was time to put kids to bed. Jesse and Marcus have a routine of who to put to bed and how to put them to bed. All three of them go to bed at roughly the same time so they split the kids so one of them do Josh and Grey whilst the other one does Mila. This time Jesse was getting Mila to bed whilst Marcus would get Josh and Greyson ready to go to bed. Jesse walked Mila into her bedroom whilst he saw Marcus take Joshua and Greyson into Josh's bedroom.</p>
<p>"Night Mila," Jesse said kissing her forehead once he got her ready for bed and read her a bedtime story.</p>
<p>"Papa, will you think about what I asked?" Mila questioned him.</p>
<p>"We always think about what you ask princess and me and daddy promise to think about this too!" Jesse said to her before he left the room. Before he left he noticed the smile on Mila's face and he could help but want her wish to come true. Jesse also smiled brightly. All he wants in life is to make sure that his kids and Marcus are happy so if that includes having a fourth child that doesn't listen to him he will go along with it.</p>
<p>"Ahhh, peace and quiet," Jesse said sitting down on the sofa expecting Marcus to come and sit next to him. Instead, Marcus just looked at him.</p>
<p>"What?" Jesse asked putting his feet up on the table.</p>
<p>"You're tidying up all this mess, I'm doing the dishes," Marcus said walking into the kitchen to clean up the dishes that he used to cook the meal. Jesse sighed and stood up knowing that he had to tidy it up even if it was the kid's mess and not exactly his. He would've complained but Marcus had already left the room before he even got a chance. Jesse tidied up most of the mess but just threw a couple of bits in random cupboards making a mental reminder to clear it up another day before Marcus finds out.</p>
<p>"What about having a fourth kid?" Jesse asked randomly once he cleaned up all of the mess and walked into the living room where Marcus went once he cleaned up the dishes.</p>
<p>"Jesse, you barely have control over them three what makes you think that you will have control over a fourth kid?" Marcus asked him. Marcus knew he wouldn't mind a fourth child but Jesse on the other hand he had no clue. Joshua, Mila and Greyson already walk all over Jesse. Mila and Greyson only need to pull a face and Jesse will do whatever they ask and Joshua only needs to follow him around saying please before Jesse gives in.</p>
<p>"Maybe that one will be on my side," Jesse mumbled and Marcus has to stop himself from laughing. That would never happen Jesse likes spoiling the kids and they know how to get what they want from him and that's never going to change no matter how many kids they have.</p>
<p>"You are a brilliant dad," Marcus thought he needed to say it. He knew that he was the one the kids listened to and Jesse was the one that they walked all over so sometimes he knew Jesse needed the reassurance.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I love you," Jesse said smiling slightly at Marcus.</p>
<p>"I love you too," Marcus said smiling back at him. He pulled Jesse close and kissed him passionately but also roughly.</p>
<p>"How about we make Mila's wish come true?" Jesse asked him seductively.</p>
<p>"I can't get pregnant," Marcus said smiling at Jesse knowing what he was getting at but he wanted to wind him up a little bit.</p>
<p>"Shhhh, let us have our fun," Jesse said against Marcus' lips. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. They were going to have their fun before they properly considered having a fourth baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jesse Lingard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>International duty has come around again and Trent finally realises the feelings that he has for Jesse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for international duty and Trent couldn't wait to see some of the guys. Even though he sees some of them during the season it's different because they have to play against each other so it's different to now. He's not friends with them when they play for clubs they are against each other but when it gets to international they can be friends. It was mainly a lot of fun because it was a bunch of laughs with different people.</p>
<p>Trent was sat on his bed in his room watching Peaky Blinders. He was slowly getting bored though because he could never sit down that long and he had already been sat down long enough. No one else was awake because it was quite late at night so he couldn't bother anybody. He was also only awake because he couldn't get to sleep. He was lying there bored out of his mind when he felt his phone vibrate from next to him.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Jesse Lingard</span><br/>

<span class="text">You busy mate?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">No</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wanna come down to the bar with me?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sure, the one downstairs?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply">On my way</span>
  </p>
</div><p>As soon as Trent sent that message to Jesse he got up off his bed and picked some clothes that would be decent enough to go out in. They were random clothes so it didn't surprise Trent when he realised how creased they were but he didn't care. He didn't want to make Jesse wait any longer so he just wore that and went to meet him in the bar that was located in the hotel that they were staying in.</p>
<p>"Trent" Jesse shouted as soon as Trent walked into the bar. Jesse walked over and engulfed him into a hug and Trent could instantly smell the alcohol on him. He had no idea how long he had been drinking for but it had to be a while.</p>
<p>"Why are you drinking?" Trent asked knowing that there had to be a reason why he was drinking so much especially during the football season. They also had training in the morning so they shouldn't be drinking.</p>
<p>"She cheated on me," Jesse said dejectedly. Trent instantly knew who Jesse was talking about. It wasn't really a secret that Jesse had a girlfriend and that she wasn't really into him like that. Everyone could see it from the moment that they set eyes on her for the first time they knew that it wouldn't end well. They all had warned him but Jesse just ignored them doing what he wanted. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Trent said not really knowing what to say. Trent brought the first couple of drinks and Jesse literally downed them but Trent drank them slowly so he wouldn't get drunk and hungover for the training session. They talked about everything and anything including Jesse's relationship. Trent let Jesse ramble on about his relationship talking about all the good things and all the bad things. Trent started to realise the more Jesse talked about his previous relationship the more jealous that he got. He couldn't understand it though. He knew that his heart couldn't stop beating fast even as Jesse walked away from him. He was a little bit drunk but it wouldn't stop him from beating quickly when Jesse spoke to him or when he saw Jesse. The more he thought about it the more he realised that it also happens when he's sober. The realisation was slowly setting in. He had a crush on Jesse. Oh god! He actually had a crush on Jesse. On Jesse freaking Lingard. Trent could tell that his breathing rate had also increased when he took more time to think about his feelings for Jesse. Luckily Jesse was too drunk to realise about Trent's breathing so he could calm it down without Jesse knowing anything was wrong.</p>
<p>"We better go back," Trent said knowing that he couldn't stay with Jesse for much longer with not doing anything. Trent needed to get away from him and this was the best idea that he could come up with quickly. Jesse nodded his head obviously realising that they should go to bed before training.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow when we train," Jesse said hugging Trent tightly. Trent was begging that Jesse couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. Luckily he didn't because he pulled away and kissed Trent on the cheek before walking back to his room. Trent watched him stumble back to his room before Trent went into his own room.</p>
<p>"Why do feelings exist?" Trent asked himself falling down on the other side of his door as soon as he shut it. Jesse was broken from his previous relationship and there was no way that Trent would be the one who could fix his heart. How could Trent be the one to fix his heart? He doesn't even know if Jesse likes guys let alone Trent. He had only known Jesse to have girlfriends but to be fair so had he. Trent was scared of these feelings that he had started to develop. He had only developed them before but never for a guy especially someone who was considered an enemy for the majority of the season than a good friend for the rest. He had no idea how he could act fine in front of Jesse but he would have to. His first priority had to be this team and the only way that this team would be okay and play well would be if Trent hid his feelings.</p>
<p>"Hey Trent, you alright mate?" Jordan asked the next day during training. Trent hardly got any sleep because of how much he was thinking about everything that he had figured out last night. There was no way he was going to tell anyone. The boys weren't exactly always quiet about certain things. Even if Hendo would've been he still couldn't risk telling him and someone else overhearing.</p>
<p>"Yeah, everything's fine," Trent said sighing and looking away from Jesse. Nothing was ever going to happen their and Trent was going to have to live with it. It was better that way. It will always be better that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon can't sleep and has too many questions about the future. Joshua has to answer them to calm down Leon's mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was just laying there meant to be asleep but something was keeping him awake. Joshua was cuddled tightly against his chest breathing softly and letting out little snores. Leon’s hand was continuously running up and down Joshua’s back and it felt like that was the only thing grounding him and making sure he doesn’t fully lose himself to his thoughts. Part of him wanted to move away from Joshua so he could go and get some fresh air but that would wake him up so he stayed in his place. After some time though he must’ve done something because he felt Joshua move quite a bit.</p>
<p>“Why are you awake?” Joshua mumbled grumpily. It was very muffled and quiet since it was against Leon’s chest but Leon heard him fine.</p>
<p>“No reason, just go back to sleep,” Leon said, leaning down to kiss Joshua on the head. This made Joshua grumble some more ineligible words and push away from Leon. Leon allowed him but also watched carefully wanting to see what Joshua was doing.</p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking,” Joshua said, moving to allow Leon to have more space. Leon sighed and he moved to lie down on his back allowing his thoughts to take over. Joshua allowed him and watched as his face moved over different emotions. It wouldn’t be long until Leon starts to speak and Joshua just had to wait it out. Wait it out and stay awake.</p>
<p>“Where do you see yourself in 10 years?” He suddenly asked when it was silent for a while.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Joshua asked him.</p>
<p>“I see me and you still together if that’s what you mean,” Joshua said. He was really tired and just wanted to go back to sleep but if this was keeping Leon up then he would help. He would do anything to help the one that he loves and if it means waking up at ridiculous o'clock and staying up even if they have training later in the day then so be it.</p>
<p>“No, I mean I’m glad you think that we will still be together but I mean like are we married, kids? Still, playing for Bayern? Somewhere else? Or have you retired? Where do we live? Are we out?” Leon tried to explain his voice drifting off at the end. For some reason, he had thought about the future a lot recently and he couldn’t lie it frightened him a little bit. It was the unknowingness of it that scared Leon. He hated not knowing what the future held. Joshua took a deep breath before opening his mouth to begin speaking. He knew that Leon needed to hear this and he was going to give Leon what he needed.</p>
<p>“We will still be together, engaged at least, probably wait until we are retired to get married. We’ll be finishing up our careers as footballers, maybe begin looking into getting kids like adoption or surrogacy. We may even have a kid already. We’d be looking for houses that we can settle down with a big garden and close to a football club where when our children get old enough they can play there. No matter what our life looks like in 10 years I just know that we’ll be happy and we’ll be together,” Joshua said with a goofy smile like he was already imagining it all happening. He actually doesn’t care a lot about what the future holds as long as Leon is there with him.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking?” Joshua asked, knocking himself out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about it,” Leon muttered out, biting his bottom lip. This made Joshua frown even more. He knows how bad Leon can think about the future. How he can go too far into his own head and scare himself. It can be dangerous causing panic attacks but Joshua will always be there and be able to calm him when it does happen but he always tries to keep him out of his own head but there are times he is unable to do so. Just thinking about the future and death just causes Leon so much stress but he can’t help thinking about it. It’s why Joshua had to tell him what he thinks will happen in 10 years. Leon needs to hear that Joshua thinks that they will be together and life will be good still.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” Joshua told him. Leon looked at Joshua before nodding and lying down comfortably on the bed. At first, he was moving around a lot as his head was still running and he wasn’t able to find a comfortable position to lay. Joshua wrapped his arm around Leon hoping that would calm him down and finally he stopped wiggling around. Joshua ran his fingers through his hair and not stopping knowing how this can easily calm Leon down and help him fall asleep. Joshua could feel his eyes closing but forced himself to stay awake. He needs to make sure Leon is asleep first. He kept his hand moving through his hair. Only once Leon’s breathing had evened out did Joshua allow himself to relax, to stop moving his hand and start to fall asleep placing one arm more firmly around his waist so Leon knows that he’s there. He’s safe and protected.</p>
<p>“Everything will work out great. You’ll see,” Joshua whispered before placing a soft kiss on his temple. The future was going to be fine. Great even Joshua knew it and Leon just had to trust him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Marc Bartra/Gerard Pique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marc and Gerard see each other at the Real Betis v Barcelona game... Well Gerard goes and sees Marc who tries to push him out but ends up being a make out session.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by anon on Tumblr: Heya I love your AO3 fics sm they just make me feel something real amongst all the studying I’m doing ahah. If you could please could you do one for Gerard pique and Marc Bartra. Don’t worry if you’re busy :)<br/>--&gt; I'm glad that you enjoy them so much and here you go!<br/>If you want to request something my tumblr is f1incorrectquotes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>517 miles. That is the distance between Gerard and Marc throughout most of the year. That’s the distance between their homes. It gets difficult to see each other during the year because of their schedules but somehow they manage. Two times a year though they play against each other so that is a guaranteed time they see each other and that is what it is now. Real Betis vs Barcelona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard watched as the Real Betis team walked out of their locker room raring to go. He didn’t see Marc leave though so once they were out of the way he walked into it so he could see Marc before the match. He saw Marc standing there, his back facing the door, his hand was running through his hair and it looked like he was breathing deeply trying to calm himself down over something. Without saying a word he walked up to Marc and wrapped his arms around his waist causing Marc to jump out of his skin. Gerard let out a chuckle and once Marc knew it was Gerard he stopped squirming to get away from him. He relaxed a bit, in Gerard’s arms, before pushing him away and turning around to face him properly. Gerard thought that he was going to get a ‘nice to see you again’ kiss but how wrong he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Marc exclaimed, trying to push Gerard out of Real Betis’ locker room. All of the plans were still up so he doesn’t think his team will appreciate it much if Gerard sees it all and as much as Marc wanted to see Gerard they agreed to meet after the match. “It’s against the rules!” Okay maybe it’s not but it is frowned upon especially when they are meant to be lining up to walk out any moment now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit. Rules are meant to be broken, now can I get the kiss that I came here for?” Gerard asked, moving closer to Marc, placing his hand on Marc’s cheek and caressing it softly. Marc’s eyes didn’t leave Gerard’s at all through this missing those eyes and he could see the love and fondness within them. Slowly Gerard leaned in and Marc’s eyes fluttered closed. He could feel the warm breaths of Gerard against his lips but they weren't touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a match to play,” Marc whispered out when he felt Gerard’s lips were nearly touching his. Gerard hummed out but still placed his lips against Marc’s. A quick kiss won’t cause any problems. Quick kiss and then out with the teams, that’ll be fine. Well Gerard planned for it to be a short kiss but he underestimated how much he actually missed Marc’s lips. Marc immediately started to kiss back trying to deepen it but Gerard didn’t allow that to happen keeping it how he wanted. The kiss was gentle and intimate but it showed Marc everything that he’d missed when they were apart. Everything that he wished they could do everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously!” Sergi exclaimed as he slammed the locker room door open. Neither Gerard nor Marc jumped from the noise; they were too busy, too lost within the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re meant to be lining up since the game starts soon. At least you weren’t actually having sex this time,” Sergi said saying the second sentence to himself. He can’t count the number of times he’s walked in on Marc and Gerard having sex. All he knows is that it has happened a lot. Only once Sergi finished speaking did the two of them pull apart from each other. They didn’t even look towards Sergi though, just continued to stare at each other. Gerard’s hand still on Marc’s cheek, his thumb slowly moving around in circles on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll continue this after the match,” Gerard said before placing another quick kiss on Marc’s lips and then following Sergi out of the locker room and towards the tunnel with Marc following closely. Some of the Barcelona guys who knew them both well rolled their eyes knowing exactly what took them so long but Gerard just smiled innocently at them. They will be waiting a long time for him after the game and to go home. Gerard has a lot of plans in his head for him and Marc but first he has to play this game.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>